El legado de Mostaza
by saning81
Summary: Kakashi creyó que la tranquilidad y felicidad volverián a la intimidad de su hogar ¡JA!, eso sería como vivir otra vida
1. primera parte

La continuación de la historia de Kakashi vs Mostaza, porque ahí cosas que no pueden ser normales, y por supuesto que entre ellas esta la vida de pareja de Iruka y Kakashi.

En mi mundo yaoi, durante la ausencia de Naruto pasarón muchas cosas entre ellas la relación de Kakashi e Iruka comenzó, pero cómo fue que el joven Kyubi se entero de esto... es algo que trataré de contar en este fic, espero que les agrade. Gracias

Como las veces anteriores ahi que dejar claro que este universo pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo sólo lo tomo prestado para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza, o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**1ª parte**

-… Ocupado, ocupado, fuera, ocupada, ocupado, fuera… Solo queda ella…

-¡Bueeeenos díaaaaaaaas, Anko-chan!

-¿Anko-chan?

-Asi te llamas, Anko-chan, ¿Oh, es qué tanto entrenamiento con Gai, comienza a afectarte?

-Ya se que me llamó asi, lo que me altera es que tú me digas "chan"

-Y tienes buenos motivos para alterarte, pequeña saboteadora

-¿Perdón?

-Asi que tú le dijiste a Tsunade-sama, que Iruka es muy bueno controlando animales…

-Ah eso, jejeje, bueno Kakashi no puedes negar que Iruka hizo un muy buen trabajo cuidando de la pequeña Mostaza y tú desde que estas con él te ves mucho mejor…

-¡Claro!, él me sabe cuidar…

_Respira profundo Kakashi, necesitas un favor_

-…Si la pequeña Mostaza a quien le diste una foto mía para destrozar

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, seguro se la robó a Iru-chan, asi como tu tomo del Icha-Icha.

-Esa foto no era parte de la colección de I RU KA, solo aparece en los archivos Jounnin

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

Kakashi, cambio su actitud desafiante por una sonrisa y gesto de suplicante ayuda.

-¡Por favor, cuida del pequeño Hatake, este fin de semana!

-¿Qué? Estas mal Kakashi, ese perro me odiará apenas vea que quiero apartarlo… es aun más posesivo de IRU-CHAN, que tú y Mostaza juntos.

Kakashi acentuó aun más su gesto

-Yo lo sé, hace más de un mes que no me deja acercar a IRUKA…

-Vaya, vaya asi que Kakashi Hatake y sus mil jutsus, no son capaces de apartar a un pequeño perro de sus perversas intenciones para con Iru-chan

-No tienes que darle tanta gravedad al asunto… aun…

La sonrisa de Anko no podía ser de mayor alegría en ese momento, todos sabían que Iruka era su mejor amigo en el mundo, que se encontraba feliz del amor que el ninja copia le profesaba a su Iru-chan, pero también todos sabían que ella también quería probar de Iruka-sensei algo mas que sus galletas.

-Vamos Anko, me la debes por haber propiciado en primer lugar que Iruka tuviera que cuidar de la madre de Hatake y ya te dije que no me quitarás la idea, de que tú le diste esa foto a Mostaza, para que me cogiera mas odio del necesario.

-¿Por qué no lo dejan a cargo de tus Ninken?

-No digas tantos disparates, son capaces de destruir el departamento de Iruka-KOI., en tan solo unas horas, además están ayudando en varias misiones, Pakkun regresará el lunes por la tarde con Naruto.

-¿Naruto, ya vuelve?

-No solo estará de descanso un par de días, mientras Jiraya-sama cumple otra misión. Anko yo se que te gusta mucho entrenar con Gai, pero él estará fuera desde hoy por la tarde hasta la próxima semana, asi que para que no te quedes sola, quédate en compañía de Hatake y por favor ayuda a un jounnin en desgracia. Estoy seguro de que con un par de galletas y un buen seleccionado par de capítulos del Icha-Icha, te lo ganas. Anda Anko ayúdame y tendrás un par de entradas a las aguas termales mixtas, puedes ir con Gai o quien te plazca.

-¿Cuántos días debo cuidarlo?

-Una semana

-¿Qué?

-Cinco días

-Estas mal

-Miedosa, esta bien tres, a partir del viernes por la tarde.

-De acuerdo, avísale a IRU-CHAN, que pasaré por él para que me ayude a acercarme a tu doble con pulgas.

-Para qué necesitas a IRUKA-KOI en esto

-Para que me ayude a amistarme contigo en versión peluda.

Con la misma sonrisa de aquella vez que le acerco la foto de Kakashi a Mostaza, desapareció entre una nube de humo.

-Esa mujer…

-¿Qué tal tu día Iruka?

-Un sonriente Kakashi, servía la cena mientras que Iruka, terminaba de quitarse las sandalias y la mochila

-Bien Kakashi, sabes Anko-chan paso a visitarme por la tarde y me pregunto si tenía planes para el fin de semana

Oh si Anko tenía que saber que pretendía exactamente Kakashi.

-Le comente que estábamos pensando en salir de fin de semana aprovechando, mi tiempo libre y que tú estas de descanso, pero que no teníamos con quien dejar a Hatake.

Apenas Iruka se acerco a Kakashi, para saludarlo con un beso, este lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrincono a la pared más próxima. No es que Kakashi fuera un saco de hormonas sin sentido común pero es que… tenía mas de un mes intentando probar de Iruka, algo más que sus labios, de formas diferentes porque aun cuando su chuunin se mostraba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo, había algo que se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Hatake!… hola pensé que hoy no vendrías a saludarme.

La bola de algodón salio de solo él sabe donde, ladrando y agitando la cola tanto que parecía estaba motorizada, se paro sobre sus patas delanteras haciendo equilibrio en una de las piernas de Iruka mientras este se agachaba y lo cargaba como siempre lo hacía rascándole tras las orejas.

-Kakashi iré a cambiarme y lavarme las manos y ya vengo a cenar.

El ninja copia se quedo observando como su adorado, sexy, provocativo y demasiado inocente chuunin se alejaba a su cuarto, llevando en brazos a Hatake quien una vez mas triunfaba.

-Tranquilo Kakashi, un par de días mas y quien se quedará viendo será Hatake.

…

-Listo, Kakashi, veamos que tal aprendiste las lecciones de sopa de miso

Agradecieron la comida, que tenía buen olor, color y sabor un poco quemado pero nada de que alarmarse, al menos esta vez no era azul ni olía a madera quemada.

-¿Y entonces que te dijo Anko?

-Oh, si me dijo que si estamos de acuerdo ella puede cuidar a Hatake, para que nosotros podamos salir.

-Esa…

-¿Qué?

-Que si me pasas esa tostada…

Asi que Anko quería ganar puntos con Iruka, pretendiendo que la idea de quedarse con Hatake, era de su propia cabeza, esta bien lo que fuera pero que lo dejarán un par de horas a solas con su delfín. La cena termino con una invitación a comprar un helado.

-Gracias, Kakashi… (Ojito feliz ^\\)

Vamos Hatake, iremos por helado… (Ojito de frustración T\\)

¿Será posible que Iruka, no quisiera saltarle encima a Kakashi?

NO, Claro que no, es solo que entre mas piensa en eso mas difícil lo ve. Y es que no puede evitar pensar que si tuvieran hijos al menos los primeros 18 años de su existencia serían de abstinencia. Esa misma idea paso por la cabeza de Kakashi, por lo que agradece que eso, aun en su era fuera prácticamente imposible, ¿o no? No estaba demás probar cuantas veces fuera necesario si se podía o no, y para eso necesitaba ser paciente un par de días y Hatake estaría con la tía Anko…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me regalen algunas sugerencias. Saludos


	2. segunda parte

La segunda parte de la continuación de Kakashi vs Mostaza, y ahora con Naruto de pilón. Espero que les agrade y ya saben que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño de este universo que yo solo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas entre sus personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza, o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**2da parte**

La sálida por el helado fue bastante relajada, ambos hombres necesitaban algo frío y Hatake se canso un tanto mas que de costumbre, de regreso a casa ya iba bastante dormido. Kakashi lo llevo a su cesta y cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta.

-¿Tienes muchas tareas que revisar esta noche Iruka-koi?

-NO, les deje un ensayo bastante largo, por lo que hoy solo debo poner en orden el material de mañana y pasar en limpio un par de reportes y podré dormir. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno verás, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a revizar los trabajos de la casa, para saber cuando podremos volver a ella.

-Ya veo, bueno por mi no ahí prisa es bueno estar otra vez aquí.

-Lo sé dejamos muchos buenos recuerdo aquí, cierto…

Kakashi se acerca a Iruka, inclinando su propio cuerpo sobre la mesa mientras que Iruka se acerca a él con los labios abiertos esperando a los de su amante, Kakashi esta tan cerca estira uno de sus brazos para tomar el cuello de Iruka, este se acerca para que el contacto sea mas rápido, Kakashi pasa delicadamente sus dedos por el cuello de Iruka, llevándolos mas arriba para comenzar a soltar la cinta que ata sus cabellos. Para Kakashi no ahí visión más inspiradora que ver a su adorado chuunin con el cabello suelto. Iruka mueve un poco la cabeza, para intensificar el efecto le gusta tanto la mirada que pone Kakashi, cerrando los ojos comienza a profundizar sus besos tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del ninja copia...

-Ah, Hatake

-Si, Hatake Kakashi

-No Kakashi, Hatake, esta aquí.

Kakashi se separa de Iruka, le da una sonrisa y se dirige a la puerta.

---

-Buenas noches Hatake-san, le complacerá saber que solo…

-Buenas noches, ¿Ya funcionan las tuberías y baños de la casa?

-Si, ayer por la tarde terminamos el baño principal.

-Muy bien si no le molesta, pasaré la cita de hoy para mañana en la tarde, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ¿Sé encuentra usted bien?

-Si, buenas noches.

Una hora después sumergido en una tina de agua helada, Kakashi se pregunta si será suficiente para no enviar a Hatake a una misión clase S con los Ninken.

---

-Ya estoy de vuelta Iruka, ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

Tan lindo Iruka duerme apaciblemente en el sillón, aun lleva el cabello suelto y Hatake descansa sobre su estomago, es como ver a un padre con su pequeño, después de un largo, largo día. Que lindo

PLOC

-Oh lo siento se me cayeron las llaves, no quería despertarlos.

Oh, si aun no lo derrotan y si él no puede estar sobre Iruka, Hatake tampoco lo estará.

-Ka… kashi, ¿Estas bien?

Iruka lo dice levantándose mientras abraza al pequeño perro, -vamos Hatake es hora de dormir.

-Si, te espero en el cuarto.

-Bien cierra la puerta y la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal los trabajos de la casa?

-Bien mañana tendré que volver, hoy terminaron el baño principal, te gustará mucho como quedo…

-Me parece bien.

Iruka tiene las manos de Kakashi alrededor de su cintura, Kakashi esta apoyado en uno de los hombros de este y… Hatake, duerme justo al lado de ellos. Si, otra vez no quiso quedarse en la cesta… Que bueno que Kakashi tomó un baño antes de volver…

-Hueles muy bien Kakashi

-Gracias Iru-koi, tú tambien hueles muy....

-Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Iruka también lo hizo he ahí el por que de que aun tuviera el cabello suelto.

* * *

Es un poco corto, pero prometo subir en pocos días la tercer parte, espero que les agrade y no quieran hacer chuleta de perro, o de mí xD. Gracias por los comentarios recibidos en la primer parte, espero que esta tambien tenga alguno por ahora Saludos.


	3. tercera parte

Como lo dije en la parte anterior, no tardaría mucho en subir la tercera parte y aquí esta, y creo q tampoco tardaré mucho en subir la siguiente parte, por ahora desarrollo ideas para la parte final del fic, asi q mientras todo eso pasa yo les recuerdo q este universo es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo sólo lo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes.

Púes aquí esta la tercer parte, espero la disfruten Gracias.

**

* * *

**

+El legado de Mostaza, o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+

**3ª parte**

El día había llegado, el viernes Iruka se levanto algo mas temprano para preparar las cosas que habría que llevar junto con Hatake a la casa de Anko, al fin ella había logrado hacer un poco las paces con el perro, aun cuando tuvo que contener su afición preferida de abrazar a su amigo, pero valía la pena, por lo que sabía le convenía mucho hacer de ese perrito lindo y adorable, su nuevo cómplice.

Anko llego un poco antes de finalizar las clases a la academia y espero pacientemente en el patio a que Iruka terminará de despedir a sus alumnos y algunos padres de familia también recordó los tiempos en que ambos estuvieron en ese mismo lugar, jugando y aprendido todo lo que podían para defender a su aldea…

-Anko-chan, perdona la tardanza

-No importa Iru-chan, ¿Dónde esta Hatake?

-En la sala de maestros le hace compañía a Kurenai.

-Sabes mientras te esperaba recordé algo que me dijo Kakashi-san sobre el regreso de Naruto a la aldea por unos días.

-Si, estará por aquí el lunes por la tarde, Jiraya-sama, pidió a Pakkun, para que lo acompañe en su regreso. Me alegrará mucho verlo por aquí al menos unos días…

-Iruka… ¿El sabe de lo tuyo con Kakashi?

La sonrisa de Iruka se quedo algo pausada para finalmente borrarse.

-No, él no lo sabe, es algo que debo decirle y es algo en lo que he estado pensando en estos días, pero aun no encuentro una forma en la que decirle que dos de sus maestros se han enamorado.

-Con lo escandaloso que es, seguro debe ser una tarea difícil encontrar esas palabras, pero seguro que las encontrarás, claro si Kakashi no lo hace antes.

-Llegamos al acuerdo de que debo ser yo, él pierde fácilmente los estribos en las cosas más racionales. Y Naruto a veces necesita un poco de calma para entender las cosas.

Una vez en la sala de maestros, Kurenai entrego a Hatake que se había dormido después de toda una mañana de correr.

-Al fin se quedo dormido, es tan tierno, la próxima vez te pediré me dejes cuidarlo.

---

Una vez que se despidieron y desearon suerte a Kurenai, para la misión a la que salía en un par de horas se encaminaron a la casa de Anko. Durante el camino hablaron un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, asi como Iruka, volvió a darle los consejos necesarios a Anko para el cuidado de su mascota, ya en la casa de ella, Iruka entrego la última parte de los accesorios de Hatake.

-Y si no quiere dormirse o lo notas muy inquieto puedes leerle un poco de esto. Kakashi puso marcadores en las partes que mas le gustan.

_No ahí duda de tal padre tal hijo, tan lindo como uno, tan pervertido como el otro_

Anko sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a hojear el libro.

-Muy bien Iruka, no te preocupes por el pequeño Hatake, que nos la pasaremos muy bien….

---

Iruka ya iba de camino a su departamento, aun tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, antes de que Kakashi volviera de su junta con Tsunade-sama, después de eso se encaminarían a su anhelado tiempo a solas. Mientras recogía algunas cosas, no dejaba de pensar en que al volver, Naruto estaría en la aldea y que tendría que tener una conversación muy sería con él sobre cierto asunto de su vida. No podía dejarlo por más tiempo fuera de esto, después de todo él era quien recibía las interminables cartas de su ex alumno, contándole sobre sus progresos y viajes que hacía con su nuevo maestro.

-Eres muy afortunado Naruto, Jiraya-sama no se rendirá hasta que te hayas vuelto el mejor.

…

-Iruka, he vuelto, disculpa el retraso aproveche para ir a la casa ya me entregaron el nuevo juego de llaves al volver podremos mudarnos de nuevo a ella. ¿Iruka?

-Aquí, Kakashi

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Veo mi álbum de fotos, mira recuerdas esta

-Claro que sí, fue nuestra primera foto juntos, antes del examen chuunin.

-¿Crees que Naruto acepte también como Sakura lo que nos ocurrió?

-¿Ocurrirnos, a qué te refieres?... ¿A enamorarnos?

-Sí

-Bien yo se que Naruto es muy escandaloso, y que probablemente le cause algo de conflicto entender algo asi, pero su formación con Jiraya-sama, no es solo física, también es mental y espiritual, asi que aun cuando tarde en entenderlo lo hará. Y si no llegará hacerlo, Iruka eso no me alejará de ti.

-Kakashi

El ninja copia le dio un gran beso a su chuunin, sabía que gran parte del tiempo que había permanecido despierto era por estar pensando en la forma en como le diría a Naruto su situación de vida actual, sabía que para él la opinión de Naruto era muy importante, pero confiaba en que fuera la que fuera no se apartaría de él y aunque asi fuera él haría lo que fuera por volver a su lado.

Por su parte Iruka, decidió dejar pausados sus pensamientos sobre Naruto y darle a Kakashi, un fin de semana romántico y de total descanso.

Por fin cerraron el departamento y se dirigieron a su destino. Las aguas termales de Yusenkio, que estaba a poco más de tres kilómetros de los límites de Konoha.

Aun cuando lo único que deseaban era entregarse uno al otro, tuvieron que esperar un par de horas mas ya que su paquete incluía una cena de bienvenida y una visita guiada por el pueblo donde se encontraban las aguas ya que era uno de los lugares con mas leyendas conocidas, para terminar con unos lindos fuegos artificiales y la representación de una de las leyendas más conocidas del lugar.

Al volver a su habitación Iruka estaba ya tan cansado que apenas toco el futón se quedo dormido, Kakashi hizo lo posible por despertarlo, pero al ver que no podía decidió hacer lo mas próximo a lo que deseaba, que era quitarle la ropa y reemplazarla por la pijama o al menos parte de ella. Apagó la luz y se recostó a su lado, agradeciendo que al fin no hubiera unos afilados colmillos que lo mordisquearán intentado que soltará a Iruka.

_Tranquilo Kakashi, mañana se recompensará tu espera-_

Sin más él también se durmió.

-

Para el día sábado había programado un desayuno una caminata a un pequeño lago donde habría algunas actividades y donde sería servida la comida, esa mañana Kakashi decidió tomar otra ducha fría para no arruinar la visita, pues en primer lugar él había estado de acuerdo en comprar ese paquete, dejando de lado su idea de solo encerrarse en su casa, quería que Iruka supiera que podía contener sus impulsos, solo por darle gusto. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de mantener a tono a su compañero y alejarlo un poco más temprano de la fiesta en los jardines del hotel donde se hospedaban.

---

-Vamos Hatake es hora de los ejercicios de la mañana, que no te impida que sean casi las dos de la tarde.

El perrito sigue alegre a Anko quien ya había leído todo el volumen del Icha- Icha la noche anterior, claro solo para asegurarse que a Kakashi no se le hubiera pasado alguna buena parte.

Oh, si al terminar ese fin de semana, ellos serían aliados en la tarea de molestar a Kakashi.

---

Las actividades de la mañana y tarde terminaron, recordándoles que la cena sería servida a las 8 de la noche.

Como aun les quedaban 4 horas por delante, Iruka le pidió a Kakashi, salir a la parte del pueblo que habían visitado la noche anterior, él acepto pues había visto una tienda de esencias y quería comprar una que fuera con la piel de Iruka… Tomaron un té. Kakashi se tardo más de lo planeado en escoger la esencia lo que le dejo el tiempo apenas justo a Iruka, para comprar un recuerdo, para Anko y algunas especias para usar en la comida de reinauguración de la casa Hatake-Umino.

-Creo que a los Ninken y Hatake les gustará el nuevo aroma de su shampoo

-Pakkun será el único en poner objeción, él adora el shampoo que le regala Sakura.

-Quizás la próxima vez podamos venir todos a este lugar, ahí mucho espacio donde pueden correr y gastar las energías necesarias, para no destruir la casa en al menos otros 3 o 4 años.

Kakashi sonrío bajo su mascara y abrazo a Iruka, era tan increíble tener una familia aunque la mayor parte aun siguiera siendo peluda y con tendencia a mordisquear todo lo que estuviera a menos de un metro de altura.

Ahí que recordar que en casa los Ninken son como cachorritos, desde la llegada de Hatake.

Ya cambiados y listos bajaron a la cena que se ofrecía esa noche, el día siguiente solo habría una comida de agradecimiento por lo que el resto del día sería libre y **PRIVADO**.

Kakashi se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio vestido con aquel yukata azul claro a Iruka, quien para esa ocasión había decidido usar una cinta blanca un poco mas larga para atar su cabello y dejar algunos mechones sueltos. Por su parte Iruka se ofreció a ayudar a terminar de vestir a Kakashi a quien le iba muy bien su yukata color verde lima.

-Te ves muy bien Kakashi

-Gracias Iruka, tú también.

Y dicho esto Kakashi volvió a subir su mascara y bajar un poco mas un mechón de cabello para ocultar su Sharingan.

---

-Muy bien Pakkun dejo a tu cargo a Naruto, los veré en cinco días en este mismo lugar. Envíen mis saludos a Kakashi e Iruka, nos vemos.

-Vamos chico si nos damos prisa podremos volver a la aldea un par de horas antes, y disfrutar del día extra que tendrás en la aldea.

-Esta bien Pakkun. No sabía que Ero-senin, conoce a Iruka-sensei, ya quiero verlo le pediré que me invite a comer al Ichikaru, le pediré permiso a la abuela Tsunade, para que lo deje salir antes de la torre.

-Jiraya-sama, conoce a Iruka-san, porque él y Kakashi se han…

-Ouch, Pakkun no me digas que ellos han vuelto a pelear.

Ya que el Ninken, tenía prohibido hablar de esto a Naruto solo dijo

-Cuando vuelvas ellos te explicarán.

-No me gusta que Kakashi-sensei haga enojar a Iruka-sensei.

---

Iruka, disfruto cada momento de la cena incluso bailo con una de las jóvenes invitadas, lo que en parte hacía encelarse a Kakashi y en parte lo hacía poder disfrutar de los movimientos de su amante, pero una vez sentados nuevamente el ninja copia se encargo de dejar muy claro que él único con derecho a acercarse a Iruka, era él y cualquiera que quisiera morir cinco veces antes de tocar el piso. El resto de la cena ocurrió de forma tranquila.

-¿Baila conmigo la siguiente pieza?

-Vamos Kakashi, es tu turno.

Kakashi acepto y se fue a la pista de baile, mientras Iruka los admiraba y descansaba de los ya 4 bailes que llevaba, el baile del ninja copia también se prolongo a tres piezas, esta bien que Kakashi fuera algo inadaptado, pero eso no era igual a que no supiera bailar.

Una vez de vuelta a la mesa, la joven agradeció la atención y se retiro a su mesa. Iruka observo a Kakashi de forma tierna y le dio un beso.

-Sabes, aun a veces me pregunto si esta bien lo que tú y yo hacemos

-¿Es qué aun tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

-No dudo de tu amor, dudo de que si soy lo suficientemente bueno como para superar a cualquier mujer, por mas extraordinaria que sea.

-Iruka Umino, te he explicado que mi amor por ti no tiene que ver con el género y si asi fuera yo sé que ahí mujeres extraordinarias en este mundo, ya sean ninjas o no, pero no tienen como tú la cantidad exacta para volverme completa y absolutamente loco.

-Demuéstramelo

-Claro

Sin más se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a su habitación.

* * *

Es el nombre de Yusenkio tomado del anime de Ranma 1/2, ahora pienso q igual alguna vez meto en un lio asi a este lindo pasr de senseis, por ahora espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario, y tambien que no quieran ahorcarme por no poner acción entre ellos, pero eso es parte de este fic. Saludos


	4. cuarta parte

Hola!!, con un poco más del tiempo esperado, pero aquí esta ya la 4ta parte de esta historia, yo quería ser muy mala y poner un poco de acción al final de la historia solamente, pero abogarón por Kakashi y en este cap ahi un pequeño lime, (yo he dicho que no soy muy buena con eso, pero aquí va mi tercer intento) espero les guste xD

Esta vez no todos los personajes pertencen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, aunque los principales siguen siendo de su autoría, cosa q le agradezco por haberlos hecho tan tan tan... bueno ya me entienden. Aun así el universo de la serie Naruto le sigue perteneciendo y aunq con un papel breve y secundario si pidiera mi personaje yo se lo daba a cambio de una escena yaoi entre mis lindos senseis.

Bueno sin mas aqui esta el nuevo episodio de este fic. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza, o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**4ª parte**

Apenas se cerró la puerta Kakashi se pego al cuerpo de Iruka, como un imán, comenzó a soltar las cintas del yukata de Iruka, mientras este llenaba a Kakashi de besos por toda la cara y se aferraba a su espalda como si se estuviera hundiendo, para poder quitar de una manera mas sensual el yukata, Kakashi abrazo fuertemente a Iruka y lo doblo hacía atrás…

**-lime-**

-Ese color te va muy bien sensei, pero me gusta más el color de tu piel

Kakashi, desato las cintas del yukata y bajo la parte que cubría el torso de Iruka, este lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras rozaba con su pierna la entrepierna del ninja copia para poder sentir como comenzaba a reaccionar a su deseo…

Iruka hizo que Kakashi se inclinará para poder besarlo y en una especie de movimiento de taijutsu le dio la vuelta y lo llevo al piso

-Muy astuto mi querido maestro, pero no lo suficiente para doblegarme.

Nuevamente giro y llevo el cuerpo de Iruka al piso la cinta de su cabello ya se estaba aflojando por lo que dulcemente Kakashi termino de soltarla y asi permitir al cabello de su amante esparcirse alrededor de su cara que estaba enmarcada por un suave sonrojo.

Apoyado en sus brazos Kakashi se quedo admirando a su joven Iruka, mientras él comenzaba a soltar los nudos que aun tenían en su lugar las ropas de Kakashi, lentamente termino de soltarlos y comenzó a quitar el yukata verde lima que lentamente resbalaba de la blanca piel que cubría, para poder quitarlo tuvo que sentarse y hacer que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo, era todo un ritual, Iruka deseaba tanto estar asi con Kakashi, que hacía todo lo posible por dominar sus impulsos y hacer de este un mágico momento, para el ninja copia era algo demasiado grande lo que le pedían pero por esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos él podía esperar un momento más, aunque su cuerpo ya tenía muy elevada la temperatura…

Iruka termino de quitar las ropas de Kakashi y comenzó a recostarse sobre él, llenando de besos ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía, Kakashi sumergía sus manos en el cabello de Iruka, haciendo que su fragancia se esparciera por la habitación, poco a poco los labios de Iruka llegaron a los de su adorado ninja copia y al unirse, Iruka pudo sentir el calor en la piel del otro, mientras las manos de Kakashi iban en dirección abajo para bajar un poco más la ropa que aun tenía escondida parte de la anatomía que él mas deseaba, Iruka se sentó sobre el vientre de Kakashi y sonriendo le dijo –seguro que esto no es suficiente para doblegarte-. –Solo has ganado el primer asalto mi dulce Iruka.-

Kakashi tenía un inusual sonrojo, que él creía era porque esta era una de las pocas veces que Iruka peleaba el papel dominante, pero él estaba tan extasiado que no le importaba.

Una vez más Iruka comenzó a besar el pecho de Kakashi, llegando a sus hombros y terminar subiendo por su cuello para seguir por su boca, la nariz y terminar en su frente, el ninja copia dejo sus manos en las caderas de Iruka, marcando con ellas un ritmo un poco mas acelerado y sin darle tiempo de nada más lo llevo nuevamente contra el suelo, pero de espaldas.

-Te dije que solo había sido el primer asalto

Iruka sonrío y permitió a Kakashi, hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pies, dejándolo al fin sin nada de ropa.

Las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a recorrer la silueta de Iruka, apenas rozando su piel lo que lo hacía crecer su deseo de entregarse una vez más a quien estaba bajo su peso, cerrando los ojos comenzó a mover su caderas de forma lenta, haciendo a Kakashi excitarse aun más y más, por lo que una vez más puso sus manos en la cintura de Iruka, haciendo que este se levantará y quedará apollado en sus rodillas y brazos, Kakashi se acerco a él y comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo de forma lenta, Iruka se movía de una forma más rápida, pero sin dejar de tener ritmo, lo que hacía a Kakashi desear estar un poco mas adentro de ese cuerpo tan perfecto, Iruka poco a poco comenzó a acostarse nuevamente sin dejar de moverse al estar nuevamente contra el piso acelero su ritmo haciendo a Kakashi entrar y salir de manera más rápida. Un momento para que dos seres se hicieran uno solo, un momento para articular un grito sin sonido que expresa el deseo contenido y al fin liberado, un momento para mostrar cada color de un sentimiento formado de manera tan igual en dos diferentes corazones, un momento para que el agua mas que apagar un fuego lo hicieran crecer.

-¿Estas bien?

Iruka solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el calor del cuerpo de Kakashi salía del suyo, respirando aun entrecortadamente, dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa a su adorado espantapájaros, Kakashi le dio un gran beso mientras seguía acariciándolo, para no dejar pasar aun ese gran momento… aunque finalmente se recosto al lado de Iruka, quien se apoyo en su espalda y lo cubrío con la sábana y sus brazos.

**-lime-**

Horas mas tarde Iruka se levanto del suave futón donde descansaban y se dirigió al baño, al volver tomo un poco de agua y se arrodillo al lado de Kakashi, quien estaba profundamente dormido y aun sonrojado, su piel aun brillaba bajo el reflejo de la luna, aunque era algo que su piel generalmente hacía o eso decía Iruka, acerco su mano izquierda, para apartar de su cara algunos mechones de cabello y noto en esa piel un calor diferente…

-Kakashi…

-…

Iruka lo levanto un poco más

-¿Kakashi?

Poco a poco abrió los ojos

-Iruka, no me siento bien…

…

-Muy bien Hatake-san, debe tomar un par de antihistamínicos ahora y otro par por la mañana, le recomiendo tomar solo té y un poco de fruta para que su estómago se normalice. No olvide visitar a su médico una vez vuelva a su aldea y dar la receta que le di para las referencias que necesite.

-Gracias.

-Oh, Kakashi, me diste un susto horrible cuando te dejaste caer, si te sentías mal debiste habérmelo dicho antes de... Que bueno que solo necesitas un par de medicamentos…

-Iru-koi, yo solo quería una noche romántica contigo, tanto que no me importaba sentirme un poco mal, pensaba que era la abstinencia que había llegado a su límite…

Iruka, sonrío y aliso un poco los cabellos de su espantapájaros, que parecía un niño que por culpa de una gripa se perdería el resto del verano.

-Quizás antes de que vuelva Hatake podamos tener otra...

-¿De verdad?

-Si, y si no le pediré a Anko que lo cuide por un par de días mas. Ahora descansa, yo iré a preparar el equipaje y cambiarme de ropa…

Por la mañana, Iruka bajo a pedir algo de comida al cuarto.

-Buenos días Umino-san, anoche ya no me pude despedir de ustedes, desaparecieron

-Buen día Ami-san, asi es Kakashi se sintió un poco indispuesto y nos fuimos a descansar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si quizás volvamos hasta mañana a nuestra aldea.

-Qué contrariedad, si gustan yo puedo llevarlos ahí suficiente espacio ya que viajare sola. Los podemos dejar a la entrada de Konoha.

-Muchas gracias

-Saldré a las 6:00 pm, aun asi para la hora de la comida te lo volveré a recordar.

-Que amable

La joven se despidió y se fue a sentar a la mesa que compartía con sus padres,

Iruka lleno la bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto.

Una vez Kakashi se sintió mejor decidieron ir a disfrutar de las aguas termales, para después dar un último recorrido por aquel lugar.

-La próxima vez vendremos por más tiempo…

-Gracias por su visita, los esperamos una próxima vez, buen regreso a casa.

Como lo prometió Ami-san, que era la hija de un comerciante de tela y té les reitero su ofrecimiento de llevarlos en su transporte hasta la entrada de Konoha, ya que sus padres viajarían hacía el país de la Ola y ella no tenía ánimos de viajar sola.

-Muy bien nuestra primera parada será Konoha, por favor ve despacio para no marear a Hatake-san

El conductor asintió e inicio el camino. Fue un buen viaje Kakashi ya no tenía molestias solo un ligero dolor de cabeza, por lo que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Iruka, cerrando los ojos. Iruka y Ami fueron platicando el resto del camino, aunque ella no dejaba de escribir en la libreta que llevaba en sus manos. Sonriendo y sonrojándose de vez en cuando.

-¿Te sientes bien Ami-san?, por momentos te noto algo sonrojada.

-Si

-¿Es qué estas terminando alguno de tus deberes?

-Je je je, ya lo verás una vez nos despidamos Umino-san.

-Hemos llegado.

El conductor fue a la parte de atrás para bajar el equipaje de Iruka y Kakashi, mientras que Raido se acercaba a la puerta para preguntar sobre los ocupantes del transporte

-Buenas tardes… Oh, Iruka, Kakashi-san, son ustedes ¿Qué paso?

-Hola Raido, nada solo nos trajeron a la aldea.

-Muy bien aun asi pediré algunos datos al conductor, ya saben por protocolo.

Mientras el conductor daba los datos requeridos, Kakashi agradeció con un beso en la mano a Ami, por sus atenciones. Iruka extendió su mano para seguir el ejemplo de Kakashi, pero ella lo jalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después uno al ninja copia.

-Espero siempre nos encontremos en circunstancias favorables, Hatake-san cuídate mucho, igual que tu Umino-san, hacen una pareja genial.

-Señorita, es hora de partir.

-Si vamos.

-Hasta luego señores, gracias por dejarnos traerlos.

-Al contrario cuide bien de la señorita.

Antes de iniciar de nuevo su recorrido. Ami entrego un sobre a Iruka y dándoles una última sonrisa se despidió.

Con el equipaje y Kakashi apoyado de su brazo, comenzaron el camino a casa.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Kakashi-sempai?

-Si Izumo, gracias.

-Bien, que tenga una buena noche.

-Vamos Iruka te ayudaré realmente ya no me siento tan mal.

-Sabes Kakashi lo mejor será que te revisen de una vez.

-Pero…

La mirada -no ahí excusa que valga- y su postura de maestro de escuela, dejaban sin mas palabras que –esta bien vamos- a Kakashi.

El doctor que atendió a Kakashi, reviso la nota que enviaba el doctor de las aguas termales y estuvo de acuerdo en que para esa hora Kakashi solo necesitaría reposo una suspensión y una dieta blanda.

-Es bueno que tus días libres terminen hasta el miércoles, para entonces ya estarás bien, ahora si vamos a casa.

-Naruto

-Hola, ¿Cómo están, Ero-senin, me a dejado volver por un par de días a la aldea, han visto a Iruka-sensei o Sakura-chan?

-Sakura-san salió a una misión con Shizune-san, ayer por la tarde, Iruka-sensei salió con Kakashi ah… ah ¿pero qué te pasa Pakkun?

Raido entendió lo que los dientes del Ninken querían decirle, algo asi como -No digas a donde fueron-

-¿Fueron juntos a una misión?, mmm, entonces ya habrán arreglado sus diferencias. Bien Pakkun vamos a visitar a Shikamaru.

Pakkun se desprendió de la pierna del ninja y siguió alegremente a Naruto.

-Me da gusto verte Naruto, Choji me ha invitado a cenar a su casa, seguro le da gusto verte.

-Muy bien.

-Shikamaru, ¿Tú sabías que Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei tendrían una misión juntos…?

Una vez más el joven Nara encontró muy agradable el seguir el rumbo de las nubes.

-Vamos Kakashi lo mejor será que descanses.

-Tú también Iruka.

Iruka, se encuentra desempacando y pensando si ha dejado algún pendiente para las clases del día siguiente, al parecer no asi que pronto podrá unirse al ninja copia que duerme placidamente.

-¿Naruto?

-Anko-sensei, que gusto verte, pero que linda mascota tienes.

-No es mío

-¿Acaso es una misión, cómo la del gato de la esposa del Sr. Feudal?

-No, es la mascota de Iruka-sensei y…

Hatake. Salta de los brazos de la jounnin a saludar a Pakkun, quien trata de conservar su estado indiferente…

-Esta bien, esta bien me da gusto verte chico.

-Ya que él no esta me pidió cuidarlo, hasta mañana por la tarde.

Una vez que Hatake termina de oler a Naruto y decide que es un buen niño, se lanza a buscar que lo abrase.

-Je je je, al parecer eres muy agradable, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hatake- Contesta en automático Anko.

-Mucho gusto Hatake, ¿Hatake? ¿Cómo el apellido de Kakashi-sensei?

-Verás Naruto, tengo muchos deseos de comer algo de dango, mañana tengo que salir de misión y prefiero llevar algunos, asi que te veré más tarde. Pakkun.

-Anko-sensei.

-Qué extraño que Iruka-sensei le haya puesto el apellido de Kakashi-sensei

-Si tan extraño…

-Vamos Pakkun quiero dormir, ya mañana visitaré a los demás y preguntaré a Iruka-sensei por su nueva mascota.

...

-Mañana vendrá Naruto…

* * *

A partir de aquí la historia se dispara un poco más ya llego Naruto, a Hatake le agrado, Pakkun cuida como oro, que no sea alguien mas q Iruka-sensei quien le diga a Naruto sobre su relación con su guradían y a nuestro lindo Iruka, le sigue dando vueltas el como decir. -Hei, Naruto que algo grande y maravilloso a pasado entre Kakashi y yo.-

¿Que ahy en el sobre?

Hasta la próxima, agradezco sus reviews y espero recibir algunos más. Saludos

aoi aoi ano sora...


	5. quinta parte

La quinta parte de este fic al fin esta lista y espero que les guste, sin más les recuerdo que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo solo lo tomo prestado, para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza, o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**5ª parte**

-Y bien Naruto, tú sabes que el amor es un sentimiento que tiene que ver mas allá de lo físico… Pues verás no todas las parejas son conformadas por un hombre y una mujer, a veces esos sentimientos nacen entre dos personas del mismo sexo y bueno… … … … … … ¡Maldición, no puedo decirlo y solo ensayo lo que le diré!

… Kakashi debo irme a la academia, en la mesa esta tu desayuno, no comas otra cosa y no olvides tomar tu medicina. Nos vemos

-Hn mmm, si Iruka que tengas un buen día, te veré para comer.

Salio de su casa con el presentimiento de la última semana, decirle a Naruto sobre su relación con Kakashi, sería tan difícil como explicarle a Tsunade-sama, que era muy malo beber antes del desayuno.

Afortunadamente era hora de volverse un ninja-sensei.

-Y bien niños con la ecuación A es mas fácil y rápido calcular la distancia mas corta entre ustedes y un punto determinado, ahora deben considerar que no solo importa la distancia si no la dificultad que presente el terreno, por ejemplo la distancia mas corta es por la ruta 2, pero el terreno es demasiado complicado, ahí pantanos, pocos árboles y una considerable cantidad de insectos venenosos, por lo que el tiempo de llegada, sería el mismo que en la ruta 4. Entonces podemos hacer la combinación de…

-Anko-sensei, buenos días

-Naruto, que gusto verte otra vez.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me han llamado de la oficina de misiones, saldré en una misión hoy mismo.

-¿Y qué harás con Hatake?

-Tendré que llevarlo a casa de Iruka, antes de lo esperado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?, Asi veré a Iruka-sensei antes

-Esta bien ¿Y Pakkun?

-Se quedó dormido, yo solo salí a comprar algo para desayunar.

-Bien te veré en dos horas aquí mismo.

…

-Será mejor que me levante y ayude a limpiar un poco asi, cuando regrese no tendrá muchos pretextos, para no cuidarme.

Iruka, sigue dando clases, Anko recibe su nueva misión de Tsunade-sama, Naruto espera que el ramen este listo, Pakkun trata de recordar a que sabe la comida pre-cocinada, Kakashi esta limpiando el polvo que se acumulo en el fin de semana y lavando la ropa que usaron durante el fin de semana.

Poco más de una hora después, Naruto y Pakkun se dirigen a su encuentro con Anko.

Anko esta terminando de guardar las cosas que le dieron para el cuidado de Hatake, ahora incluido un muñequito de trapo, muy parecido a un espantapájaros. Kakashi esta tomando un baño y un atribulado Iruka, despide a sus alumnos, repasando mentalmente el discurso de la mañana…

-Ayúdame, con esto quieres.

-Nos veremos mañana.

-Hoy es el día.

Iruka llega al departamento, donde Kakashi, lo espera muy pacientemente, recostado en el sillón de la estancia, mientras lee una revista, con el resumen de la posible adaptación al cine del último tomo del Icha-Icha.

-Bienvenido Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi, salta del sillón y aprisiona a Iruka contra la pared de la izquierda, haciendo que la puerta quede entre abierta

-Ja, Kakas… hi, basta me haces cosquillas con tu cabello.

-Lo siento Iruka, entonces ¿Qué tal esto?

-Kakashi déjame terminar de quitar las sandalias y la mochila

-Yo te ayudo, con eso y lo demás que te estorba.

-Vamos Anko-sensei, Iruka-sensei ya ha de estar en casa.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Mientras Anko, Naruto, Pakkun y Hatake, llegan a la casa de Iruka, dentro Kakashi sigue ayudando a Iruka a deshacerse de lo extra en su cuerpo y por su parte Iruka, también pues la abstinencia no tiene en él un gran nivel, no ahora que esta con Kakashi

Y sobre todo que aun les quedan unas horas de la ausencia de Hatake.

Desde la puerta hasta un poco antes del sillón ya ahí un par de sandalias, una mochila, una bandana y un guante…

-Oh, Iru-chan, como extrañaba sentir asi tu cuerpo

-Kakashi… con cuidado…

PLOC

-¡Kakashi!

-La puerta esta abierta… ¿Iruka-sen…?

-¡Naruto!

-¡Naruto!

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

Hatake se lanza en dirección a Kakashi que esta sobre Iruka, quien esta tirado en el piso, el perro comienza a jalar por el pantalón al ninja copia, Iruka pone su mano en el rostro de Kakashi para cubrirlo y al mismo tiempo quitarlo de encima de él, si como tantas veces le han dicho que por el color de su piel parece de chocolate, este es el mejor momento para derretirse.

-GUAU, GUAU, grrrrrrrrr

-¡HATAKE, NO!

-HATAKE, SUELTA A KAKASHI

Hatake se sienta al lado de Iruka, sin dejar de gruñirle a Kakashi

-Hola, Iru-chan

-Hola, Anko

Naruto se lanza contra Kakashi, para quitarlo de encima de Iruka, Anko, cierra la puerta y lamenta no tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano, Pakkun camina hacía Hatake y lo coge del lomo para que no haga mas daño a su guardián.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿Estas bien?

-Naruto…

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué pelean esta vez?

-Ven Hatake, vamos a ver si ahí croquetas…

-Mmm, bueno Iru-chan yo… aquí están las cosas de Hatake, lamento no poder cuidarlo hasta la tarde, pero debo salir a cumplir una misión de última hora, nos vemos. Cuídate Naruto y entrena duro. Hasta otra Kakashi-san

La sonrisa de Anko si puede ser aun más grande…

Iruka trata de controlarse de aplacarse mientras termina de levantarse y ponerse nuevamente la bandana, por su parte su compañero de aventura, se queda tirado en el piso, necesita un poco mas de tiempo para volver a su actitud pausada.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, ayer cuando llegue Raido-sensei, me dijo que estaba en una misión juntos y ahora los encuentro peleando.

-Hn, verás Naruto no era precisamente una pelea.

-Kakashi

-Ah esta bien, dile tú iré a casa, volveré en un para de horas. Vamos Pakkun trae a Hatake. Guruko y Akino deben volver hoy.

EL sonido de la puerta es el único sonido y movimiento, Iruka toma aire mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Quieres limonada?

-Si.

-…

-¿Iruka-sensei, por qué peleaban esta vez, fue mal la misión? ¿Por qué tienes una mascota que se llama como Kakashi-sensei?

-Je je, Naruto, no vayas tan rápido en tus preguntas siéntate aquí esta tu limonada.

-Gracias, pero dime Iruka-sensei ¿Qué paso? Alguna vez Ero-senin, me dijo que tú y Kakashi-sensei se llevaban muy bien y ahora no entiendo.

-¿Qué mas te dijo Jiraya-sama de nosotros, Naruto?

-Que les envía un saludo, ahora dime porque se peleaban.

-Naruto, ejem verás no estábamos precisamente peleando por una misión si no porque bueno, tú sabes que el amor es un sentimiento que tiene que ver mas allá de lo físico… Pues verás no todas…

-¿Peleaban por algo filosófico?

-No, no precisamente. Tú sabes que el amor es un sentimiento que tiene que ver más allá de lo físico… y también sabes que ahí personas mas afines por compartir circunstancias de su pasado y esto los comienza a hacer mas cercanos, ejem bueno… Kakashi –sensei y yo peleábamos, bueno no peleábamos, sólo es que compartimos un sentimiento de amor y…

Iruka enrojeció hasta el cabello, no había forma de hacer esto fácil, no con Naruto, que era como su hijo, su hermano, quien alguna vez le había propuesto que buscará una linda chica y le diera un hermano a él, era difícil decirle –Eh! Naruto no te daré un hermano, pero si un lindo perrito, para jugar-.

Naruto observaba de forma atenta a Iruka, mezclando sus palabras con lo que había visto. Oh! No había forma…

-¿Iruka-sensei, estas enamorado?

-Si

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei, también esta enamorado?

-Si

-Entonces, todo esto es por una chica, ¡Venga dime quien es!...

A Iruka se le bajo el color, cada vez mas y mas tras cada nombre que Naruto pronunciaba.

-Mmm, solo queda Tsubaki- nee chan, pero ella dijo que no dejaría a Mizuki y Kakashi-sensei, no la conoce…

-Naruto, no es…

-… Y Anko-sensei, ¿Están enamorados de Anko?, pero yo creí que a ella le gustaba Gai-sensei, mmm es complicado.

-¿Naruto, qué te parece ir a comer ramen?

-¡SI!

Durante el camino, Naruto repetía en voz baja la lista de chicas que conocía de la aldea, que fueran una mejor opción para su maestro preferido.

-¿Naruto, quieres saber por qué se llama asi Hatake?

El chico asintió

-Verás, tiempo después de que te fuiste a tu entrenamiento, Anko me recomendó para cuidar a la mascota de la hija de una de las familias mas ricas de la villa, su mascota se llama Mostaza, un día ella destruyó uno de los libros de Kakashi-sensei, lo que provoco que él se enfureciera y bueno Mostaza tampoco es muy afecta a él asi que lo mordió y tuvo que ir al hospital y ella a que la revisarán para saber si no tenía alguna vacuna caduca o enfermedad que transmitir, asi nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, cuando sus dueños regresaron Kakashi estaba presente y bueno su dueña le pregunto a Kakashi, si podía ponerle su nombre a uno de los cachorritos, él asintió y tiempo después ella me obsequio a Hatake, como verás yo no fui precisamente quien le puso ese nombre.

-¿Entonces es como si ambos fueran sus guardianes, de hecho Pakkun parece llevarse bien con Hatake?

-Si, a ellos les gusta jugar con él, y si Kakashi y yo somos los guardianes de ese cachorro, es como si fuera… un hijo

-A mi me agrada Hatake, pero preferiría que me dieras un hermano humano Iruka-sensei, vamos olvídate de Anko-sensei ¿Qué te parece la hija del dueño del Ichikaru?

-Naruto, no…

En el establecimiento estaba esperándolos Kakashi

-Hola, ¿Van a comer aquí?, que les parece si comemos juntos.

-Kakashi, ¿Dónde esta Hatake y Pakkun?

-Los deje con Asuma, irán a comer barbacoa ya que su misión fue muy bien Guruko y Akino también están ahí

-Bien

Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus maestros ya no peleaban aunque a decir verdad solo los había visto en una especie de forcejeo donde lo único que parecía era que Kakashi quería quitarle la ropa a Iruka y este le mordía del cuello. Se sentó entre ambos tratando de entender lo que pasaba ahí.

Era tan obvio que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, por el amor de la afortunada chica.

* * *

Me pregunto quién realmente terminará con dolor de cabeza por la relación de Iruka Y Kakashi. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión, por ahora me depsido que la siguiente parte aun divaga en mi cabeza sin orden aparente. Saludos


	6. sexta parte

Esta semana había decidido pausar este fic pues estoy trabajando en un fic para el cumpleaños de Iruka, pero el capitulo fue formandose de a poquito apenas el día de ayer por la tarde hoy por la mañana estuve aun pensando en que si valía la pena o no darle forma a las ideas, hace apenas un rato me sente a escribirlo para ver q rumbo tomaban y bueno termino convenciendome de que estaba bien para la historia, espero que les guste. Gracias

Ya saben que me encanta tomar prestado el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto **para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

+El legado de Mostaza o algo así como contándole una historia a Naruto+

**6a parte**

Antes de salir del Ichikaru, Naruto le pregunto a Ayame si le gustaría tener una cita con alguno de sus senseis, la joven palideció y se aferro al cucharon del ramen como si fuera lo único firme durante un tsunami. Por su parte Kakashi se quedo mirando a Iruka como si le hubiera quemado toda su colección Icha-Icha, y por su parte Iruka enrojeció tanto que el anciano del Ichikaru pensó que se había pasado de especies.

-Iruka-sensei, se encuentra bien. Ayame dale un vaso con agua al maes... ¿Hija qué te pasa?

El dueño del puesto no sabía a quien atender primero, Kakashi parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba, y eso que solo la cuarta parte de su cara se veía, Iruka seguía tan rojo como un tomate y la pobre Ayame estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, ella conocía el rostro de Kakashi y no solo eso si no también ella y solo ella había presenciado uno de los besos mas apasionadamente públicos que los senseis se habían dado, digamos que su cabeza pensaba en un trio y que esa idea la dejo bastante afectada durante las siguientes dos semanas...

Naruto pasaba su mirada de Kakashi que ahora se aferraba a la mesa a Iruka que cerraba los ojos tratando de recuperar el color normal y Ayame que veía con la boca ligeramente abierta a los dos hombres que tenía delante y con las manos ya coloradas de tanta fuerza que ponía en agarrarse al cucharón.

-Eh! Naruto salta el mostrador y dale un vaso con agua a Kakashi e Iruka-sensei, yo voy a llevar a Ayame a la bodega a que se recueste un rato.

-Esta bien-. Naruto, salto el mostrador y sirvió un vaso de agua para cada uno de sus senseis.- El ramen no tenía nada de malo por qué se han puesto todos así-... Iruka fue el primero en poder volver a hablar y recuperar un poco el control de si

-Naruto, no puedes andar por ahí haciendo esas preguntas si no sabes si las personas a las que metes en ella están interesadas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, has pensado que quizás Ayame-san tenga un compromiso y tú pregunta podría ponerla en un aprieto?

-¿Has pensado en el compromiso que nosotros tenemos?

La voz de Kakashi se escuchó un poco áspera y fría tomo el vaso de agua que Naruto le había alcanzado y sin más lo bebió dándole la espalda a Naruto.

-¡Kakashi!

-Iruka, al parecer aun no le has dicho a Naruto como van las cosas por aquí, así que lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que hablen con calma.

-No, Kakashi-sensei, yo se que están enamorados, pero no pueden estarlo, ya se lo he dicho a Iruka-sensei, por eso deben encontrar otra persona de la cual enamorarse.

Kakashi dio un paso adelante y dos para atrás aun se sentía mareado y estas nuevas palabras de Naruto lo estaban poniendo en estado catatónico, ¿Era posible qué Iruka no le hubiera dicho nada más?

Iruka trato de decir algo, pero sus ideas se estaban atravesando entre lo que Naruto decía y lo que muy probablemente Kakashi estaba entendiendo, así que solo pudo hacer algo coherente

-IRUKA

-¡Iruka-sensei!

El ninja copia recobro el control se acerco a Iruka lo abrazo y se tele transporto con él al hospital.

Naruto salió disparado al hospital...

-Abuela Tsunade, ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a ver a Iruka-sensei?, Kakashi-sensei ha estado todo el rato ahí, con él, que no ves que es malo que estén tanto tiempo juntos y solos.

Por supuesto Tsunade pensó que Naruto ya sabía lo de Iruka y Kakashi, por lo que trato de hacer algo para que el genin se mostrara con una actitud menos hostil al nuevo estilo de vida de sus maestros.

-Naruto debes entender que estas cosas pasan y no es algo tan malo, ¿Es qué Jiraya no te ha enseñado sobre la tolerancia y la libertad?

-Ero-senin me ha hablado de que lo que nosotros creemos y sentimos, no es lo único que importa y que debemos ser tolerantes, pero no puede ser que tú creas que es bueno que estén enamorados ¡Y qué lo apruebes!

Naruto hacía aspavientos y comenzaba a alterar a las personas que estaba en el pasillo

-¡Naruto! Si no te comportas te sacaré de aquí y no te dejare ver a Iruka-sensei en el resto de tu estancia en la aldea.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero se quedo quieto, él quería pasar tiempo con su sensei favorito y con Sakura-chan, y ahora estaba afuera de una habitación de hospital sin entender porque todos veían como algo normal que sus senseis se la pasaran peleando por el amor de una misma mujer, -¿Qué no entendían que eso no era bueno?-.

Dentro de la habitación Kakashi sostenía la mano de Iruka quien había sufrido una baja de presión sanguínea y aun no despertaba.

-Oh, Iru-koi perdóname yo no quería alterarte más, pero es que pensé que a ti no te importaba que Naruto quisiera separarnos, por favor abre tus hermosos ojos y dime que no es eso lo que quieres, solo porque Naruto no entiende que estamos enamorados…

Iruka ya estaba estable, pero aun muy débil a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Kakashi, pero en su mente aun se formaba la imagen del Ichikaru, cuando al fin pudo quedarse plenamente dormido se vio en el puesto de ramen sirviendo unos enormes platos mientras que Ayame movía el contenido de las cacerolas que mas bien parecían bañeras mientras al fondo estaba el padre de Ayame que daba de comer a un Naruto hecho bebe y que no dejaba de llorar y aventar comida a los comensales que estaban en la barra, cuando él volteaba para disculparse se daba cuenta de que era Kakashi quien estaba abrazando a Anko que pedía el especial de ramen con chuletas de perro, Kakashi asentía feliz –Dos especiales de ramen con chuleta de perro, por favor.- Para después seguir haciéndole cariñitos a Anko.

Iruka despertó y de un golpe se sentó en la cama estaba totalmente bañado en sudor frío

-¡No Hatake, no será parte del ramen!

-¿Iru-chan?

Kakashi puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de Iruka y trato de calmarlo

-Tranquilo Iruka-koi, Hatake esta en casa de Shikamaru junto con Pakkun, Guruko, Akino y Bull.

-¿Qué hacías Kakashi?

-¿Hacer de qué? Solo te cuido.

Iruka apretó las sábanas y cerro los ojos tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi, tuve un sueño horrible, por favor dime que has disculpado que no he terminado de hablar con Naruto que no quieres comerte a Hatake y que no le harás cariñitos a Anko…

¡Claro! que Kakashi se altero y sin pensarlo más se quito su bandana y miro a Iruka con el sharingan para saber que estaba pasando con su chakra.

Iruka siguió mirando a Kakashi, esperando que le respondiera lo que acababa de preguntarle fue hasta que lo vio usando su sharingan que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital que ya era de noche y que estaba preguntando y diciendo cosas bastante disparatadas.

-No te preocupes Kakashi yo estoy bien solo fue un sueño, pero ya estoy bien solo necesito saber como termine aquí…

Kakashi que ya había visto que el nivel de chakra estaba en un nivel estable cerró los ojos y se acomodo para sentarse al lado de Iruka, paso su brazo derecho por atrás de los hombros y espalda de Iruka y comenzó a contar lo que había pasado después de que Naruto invitara a Ayame a tener una cita con alguno de los dos…

-¿Así que él cree que estamos enamorados, pero de una misma mujer y por eso arma tanto alboroto?

-Sí

-Ya veo, solo Naruto podía entender semejante cosa.

Después de que al fin aclararon lo que Iruka había dicho o mas bien intentado decirle y lo que el joven Kyubi había entendido, Iruka pregunto por la salud de Kakashi y Ayame

-Ella está bien al final también tuvo que venir al hospital pues perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre (seguro que si Jiraya se enteraba de ese incidente haría todo lo posible por ponerse en contacto con la joven y saber exactamente que había pasado por su cabeza). Y yo también tuve una baja de presión sanguínea, pero con la adrenalina que se me disparo al verte desmayar digamos que se compenso y ahora solo estoy muy cansado.

…

-Vaya Naruto después de tanto tiempo aun sigues dándole problemas a Iruka-sensei, terminarás con su juventud, antes de que llegue a los 30.

-Shikamaru ¿Es qué tú ves normal que estén enamorados?

-Es complicado, pero esas cosas no las entiendo aun, lo único que debes hacer es esperar a que Iruka-sensei, termine de hablar contigo. Como dice mi padre "cuando encuentras a quien descubre tu mejor genjutsu no lo dejarás escapar"…

Aquella noche Naruto, la mitad de los Ninken y Hatake acamparon en la casa Nara, mientras que los senseis pasaban otra noche a solas en el hospital, Kakashi termino durmiéndose en la cama e Iruka acariciando sus cabellos y observando por la ventana las nubes que caminaban muy despacio por el cielo de Konoha…

_Es cierto el amor te pone de cabeza_

* * *

. Y por aquello de las chuletas de perro este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a Gabriela Ines, espero que t guste, con mucho cariño para ti.

Espero me dejen saber su opinión, les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer, comentar y quizás hasta recomendar mis historias. Saludos


	7. séptima parte

Esta historia comienza a encaminarse a su final y al parecer me dará oportunidad de meter algo que yo había pensado desde hace algún tiempo xD. Tenía varias opciones para acomodar este capitulo y ya que tuve un día extra de descanso aproveche para avanzar y finalmente decidirme por esta. Espero que les guste. Gracias

**Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño del universo de Naruto y yo lo sigo tomando prestado para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes, aunque si él me pidiera a Hatake o Mostaza con gusto se los prestaba, solo por agradecerle el bello momento en que Kakashi llega a salvar a Iruka. xDDD

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza o algo así como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**7a parte**

-¡¿CARIÑITOS A ANKO?¡

Iruka dio tal salto que la mitad de su cuerpo quedo fuera de la cama, su esfuerzo por detenerse termino en un viaje al piso con Kakashi sobre él.

-Eh… Iruka ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan salvaje?

-¡Kakashi, cállate y levántate me estoy congelando el trasero!

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya que estamos asi pues…

-¡Kakashi!

El ninja copia se levanto y tiro del brazo a Iruka para ayudarlo a poner de pie, Iruka se levanto acomodándose la bata y asobándose la parte baja de la espalda

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Es lo que yo quiero saber, solo gritaste -cariñitos a Anko- y te moviste, por si no recuerdas estamos en una cama de hospital y es aun más estrecha que la del departamento.

-Lo siento Iru-koi, pero tú tienes la culpa por tener ideas tan raras y decírmelas antes de dormir.

Kakashi cerró fuerte los ojos un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, Iruka lo observaba mientras terminaba de alisar las sábanas y recordó que él mismo horas antes había tenido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla que tampoco quería mencionar.

-Bien Kakashi ahora vuelve a la cama y trata de dormir recordando donde estamos, si alguien nos escucha gritar te regañaran por estar aquí. No recuerdo que haya pedido permiso.

-Tú no, pero yo si-. Sonriendo jalo de la mesita de noche una hoja con la firma estampada de Tsunade-sama, el formulario para quedarse con un enfermo en el mismo cuarto.

-Ya lo veo, pero ahí no dice que en la misma cama, asi que ven y no hagas tanto escándalo.

Kakashi se subió nuevamente a la cama y se acomodo bajo las sábanas mientras Iruka las acomodaba para que tapara a ambos.

-Ya has decidido que harás con Naruto…

-Si, pero ahora trata de dormir. Tú también lo necesitas.

-Buenas noches Iru-koi.

Kakashi le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo y volver a quedarse dormido. Las horas que quedaban para el amanecer Iruka solo consiguió no moverse y llegar a la conclusión de que si no le decía a Naruto sobre su condición de vida actual real, terminaría probablemente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda, por no decir de trasero y un muy enojado jounnin.

…

-Buenos días, he venido a ver a Iruka-sensei

-Iruka Umino, ya fue dado de alta hace media hora, quizás ya este en su casa.

-Gracias

Naruto salio rumbo a la casa de su sensei favorito, pero a mitad del camino un conocido olor lo desvío dejándolo justo frente al Ichikaru-ramen.

-¡Naruto!, me alegra verte de nuevo aquí

-Je je ¿Cómo esta Ayame-neechan?

-Ella esta mejor pero hoy se quedará en casa descansando, al parecer se golpeo la naríz con el cucharón de ramen pues tuvo una fuerte hemorragia nasal, ¿Cómo están Kakashi e Iruka-sensei?

-Iruka-sensei se desmayo y Kakashi-sensei lo llevó al hospital, la abuela Tsunade dijo que él solo debía descansar y que Iruka-sensei tendría que quedarse en el hospital para algunos estudios, pero hace rato lo fui a buscar y me dijeron que ya fue dado de alta, asi que iré a verlo a su casa.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a ayudarme por este día en el puesto?

-¿Qué?... ¡Claro, claro que si!, solo iré a ver a Iruka-sensei y regresaré.

Naruto se fue muy feliz diciéndole al dueño del puesto que estaría ahí en menos de una hora, para ayudarlo.

TOC, TOC

-Ya voy

La cara de Naruto fue la misma que hubiera puesto si le hubieran dicho que él se había ido un año a partirse la espalda en un entrenamiento, mientras Sasuke jugaba muy feliz en el traspatio de su casa.

La cara de Kakashi fue como si Jiraya-sama le hubiera dicho que dejaba de lado la serie Icha-Icha para dedicarse a escribir cuentos infantiles.

-¿TÚ?

-¿Dónde esta Iruka-sensei, qué haces tú aquí Kakashi-sensei?

-Bueno yo vine a traer a Iru-koa, Iruka del hospital ¿Tú a qué has venido?

-Naruto, pasa

Iruka descansaba en el sillón de la estancia, no tenían más de 10 minutos de haber llegado, Iruka ahora solo resentía los dolores musculares de las caídas que había tenido en las últimas 24 horas.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme, necesitamos hablar.

-Iruka-sensei yo me quería quedar contigo, pero no me dejaron porque Kakashi-sensei estaba contigo y hoy cuando fui me dijeron que ya estabas aquí. Ahora no puedo hablar el padre de Ayame-neechan me ha pedido que le ayude en el puesto y le dije que si, pero vendré por la tarde.

-¿Y dónde pasaste la noche?

-En casa de Shikamaru, ahí también están los Ninken y Hatake, fue bastante difícil hacer que se quedará quieto y más aun dormido.

-Seguro extraña a Iruka, lleva 5 días sin verlo y si no tiene su Icha-Icha menos a de poder dormir.

-¿Ah Hatake, le gustan las historias absurdas de Ero-senin?

-Más de lo que podrías imaginar, Naruto…

-No ahí duda que le va bien el nombre que tiene, yo tengo que leerlas cada vez que termina un capitulo y es muy aburrido.

-¿De verdad tú has leído los nuevos escritos de Jiraya-sama?

-Sí y…

Iruka pudo identificar perfectamente la mirada de niño esperando la Navidad que Kakashi ponía, tenía justo delante de él una fuente de información sobre los nuevos libros de Jiraya y… obviamente él no dejaría que semejantes historias fueran narradas en su casa y mucho menos en voz alta y mucho menos por Naruto, vaya que ideas de Jiraya-sama de hacerlo leer semejantes cosas, no había duda si algo tenían en común los ninjas de alto rango era su falta de cordura. Por lo que respirando profundo fingió una mueca de dolor para sacar a Kakashi de sus intenciones.

-¿Iru… ka te sientes bien?, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios

-Naruto, qué te parece venir a cenar cuando termines de ayudar en el Ichikaru

-Esta bien Iruka-sensei, yo traeré la cena, nos veremos.

Naruto se despidió y salio con rumbo a un día feliz después de todo no todos los días se podía tener tan hermoso trabajo.

-Kakashi, sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que sea yo quien le diga a Naruto lo que pasa y creo que lo mejor es que hablemos a solas, podrías esta noche dejarme con él, yo te iré a buscar cuando termine de decirle.

-Pase lo que pase

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no importara lo que diga Naruto, tú irás a buscarme y seguirás conmigo.

-Kakashi…

La mirada del ninja copia era algo húmeda, ya habían tenido algunos problemas en los intentos de Iruka por hablar con Naruto y solo quedaban dos días para que volviera a partir, además estaba seguro que él también pronto tendría que volver a marcharse de la aldea para seguir con su propio entrenamiento, impuesto por Tsunade y Jiraya.

-Sí, pase lo que pase.

-Kakashi se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y se dispuso a darle todos los cuidados necesarios a su adorado chuunin.

…

Iruka seguía durmiendo mientras Kakashi sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto para ir a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

-Asuma

-¿Qué tal Kakashi?

-Naruto me dijo que habían tenido un percance en el Ichikaru, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo que Iruka pretendía decirle a Naruto sobre nosotros y él le pregunto a Ayame-san, si estaba interesada en tener una cita con nosotros.

-Vaya esa chica si que tendrá sueños con ustedes…

La cara de Kakashi fue de indignación, mientras que la de Asuma era de diversión (¬¬,

=D)

-Tú sabes, primero el beso en el puesto, luego su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en este mismo departamento y finalmente que Naruto le haya preguntado semejante cosa, bueno igual ella pensaba en tres y no en dos…

-Asuma, al parecer esa última misión tenía que ver con probar medicamentos, cierto

-Ja ja, lo siento Kakashi es solo que no puedo creer que mientras para los demás no fueron nada cohibidos en decir sobre su relación, con Naruto están armando otro lió y más vale que lo terminen pronto o Tsunade-sama los volverá a poner en misiones gennin como castigo.

La mirada de Kakashi seguía siendo como si Asuma hubiera contado un chiste realmente malo.

…-Ya pues, he venido a entregar este sobre, Tsunade me ha pedido que le digas a Naruto que lo entregue a Jiraya-sama, apenas lo vea y para recordarte que mañana debes presentarte con ella, para que te diga cuando partirás nuevamente a tu entrenamiento. Siendo asi te veré después, hoy regresa Kurenai y quiero invitarla a cenar, saludos a Iruka-san.

Asuma entrego el sobre y se despidió dejando a Kakashi, con cara de frustración pues ahora ya estaba decidido, no faltaba mucho para que él también tuviera que volver a partir, dejo el sobre, sobre el estante que estaba cerca de la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto, donde Iruka una vez despierto fue puesto al tanto de la platica reciente,…

-Vaya entonces no faltará mas de una semana para que tengas que partir.

-Es lo más probable.

-Bien en ese caso debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo Kakashi.

Iruka se levanto y vistió para dirigirse a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar

-Iru-koi, si Naruto ha dicho que traerá la cena, será mejor que descanses un rato más.

-Lo sé Kakashi, pero preparé algo para ti, además debo revizar el material de hoy y el de mañana de las clases. Ya me siento mejor y estar tanto en cama me terminará dando dolor de espalda.

Iruka prefería mantenerse ocupado lo más que pudiera desde el momento en el que se enteraba de que Kakashi saldría a una misión, fuera de la clase que fuera y si el entrenamiento no tenía ningún peligro, si lo tendría lejos de él al menos tres meses,

Kakashi lo sabía asi que sin decir más se dirigió a la estancia a buscar algo que hacer, mientras llegaba la hora de irse.

-Mientras tú hablas con Naruto yo iré por los Ninken y por Hatake, te esperaremos en casa y espero que no hayan ocasionado destrozos en la casa Nara.

…

-Bienvenida a casa Sakura-chan

-Hola Shikamaru

-Buenas noches Shizune-sama.

-Buenas noches Shikamaru, bien Sakura yo entregaré el reporte a Tsunade-sama, tú puedes ir a descansar nos veremos mañana en la mañana en la torre Hokage, buenas noches.

Shizune se encamino a la torre mientras que Sakura y Shikamaru a la calle central de Konoha.

-El domingo por la tarde a regresado Naruto, pregunto por ti y hace un rato lo vi ayudando en el puesto del Ichikaru, ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho

-Entonces vamos

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas estará aquí?

-Hasta mañana por la tarde

…

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hola, Naruto. Me da gusto verte

-A mi también ¿Cómo fue tu misión con Shizune-neechan?

-Bien realmente fuimos a dejar semillas, para un nuevo cultivo de plantas medicinales, pero asi tuve la oportunidad de conocer los invernaderos de Konoha. ¿Y tú cómo vas con Jiraya-sama?

-Ero-senin, es muy estricto en su entrenamiento, pero te aseguro que cuando termine podremos encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo a casa.

-Me alegra Naruto, yo también me estoy esforzando mucho, sé que lograremos traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta. ¿Y por qué estas trabajando en el Ichikaru?

-Oh je je bueno ayer le pregunte a Ayame-neechan si quería tener una cita con Iruka-sensei o Kakashi-sensei y ella se desmayo, pero antes de ella Iruka-sensei lo hizo y Kakashi-sensei lo llevó al hospital y entonces ella descansa hoy y yo ayudo.

-Narutoooooooooooo, Cómo es que se te ocurrió semejante cosa, si Iruka y Kakashi-sensei, están… Ouch! ¡Shikamaru!

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, pero eso no puede ser, ellos no pueden estar asi, debemos encontrar a alguien más para ellos.

Sakura miro desconcertada a Naruto y luego a Shikamaru, quien negando con la cabeza, dejo a Sakura en silencio.

-Ya he vuelto Naruto, ahora podemos comenzar a limpiar y después podrás irte a casa. Buenas noches Shikamaru, Sakura-san, que gusto que has vuelto de tu misión.

-Gracias

El dueño del Ichikaru invito a cenar a los dos amigos de Naruto, mientras él y Naruto limpiaban el local.

-¿Qué te parece si después de aquí vamos por los Ninken y Hatake? para dar un paseo por la aldea

-Los Ninken y Hatake ya no están en mi casa antes de salir Kakashi-sensei, fue por ellos, seguro que ahora le están dando el reporte de sus misiones y Hatake, bueno… Hatake se la pasa bien con ellos.

-Si, sobre todo si Iruka-sensei no esta.

Sakura sabía que Hatake era muy posesivo de su antiguo sensei, por lo que algunas veces había entrenado sus primeros auxilios, curando leves mordidas y rasguños que Kakashi sufría si por alguna razón Iruka no estaba y Hatake se mostraba celoso de no ser el primero en saludar a Iruka, al volver.

-Casi lo olvido, Iruka-sensei, me espera para cenar. ¿Puedo llevarme un poco de ramen para él?

-Claro, será tu pago por este día ayudándome.

-Gracias.

Parte del camino, Naruto fue con Shikamaru y Sakura, llevando una cesta con la cena de ese día, al despedirse de sus amigos Shikamaru fue quien comenzó a narrar lo que él sabía sobre la llegada de Naruto a la aldea.

-Entonces él no sabe y lo que sabe lo sabe mal, vaya Naruto sigue siendo muy ruidoso.

-Lo sé Asuma-sensei, dice que sería más fácil explicarle un nuevo jutsu que la relación de Iruka y Kakashi-sensei.

…

-Gracias por la cena, Naruto

-Me da gusto que te haya gustado Iruka-sensei, y gracias por responder a mis cartas, me gusta que tú sepas sobre mis avances.

-Gracias a ti por contarme, ahora ahí algo que tú y yo debemos hablar y quiero que esta vez me escuches con gran detenimiento.

-¿Qué es eso?

Iruka se levanto para abrir la puerta y saber que era lo que causaba tal alboroto, fuera de ella

-¿Hatake?

El perro color blanco y gris se paro sobre sus patas traseras, mientras que sacaba la lengua y movía muy alegremente la cola haciendo equilibrio con sus patitas delanteras esperando que Iruka lo abrazará.

-¡Hatake!

Iruka se agacho a recoger al perrito mientras que Kakashi y Akino llegaban a la puerta de su departamento.

-Lo siento Iru- kun, se ha escapado, mientras estábamos comprando algo más para la cena, nos ha traído dando vueltas por la aldea, primero fue a la academia, luego a la torre de misiones y al final hasta los apartamentos, esperábamos alcanzarlo antes de que abrieras pero fuiste más rápido.

-Esta bien Kakashi-san-. Hatake comenzó a lamer la cara de Iruka cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba en el apartamento, salio disparado hacía él llamando su atención mientras buscaba que le diera algo de su cena.

-Hola, Hatake…

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, ¿Ya has hablado con él?

-En eso estaba… bueno estaba a punto decirle.

-No será que no quieres decirle

-No

-Bien entonces me voy y cuando tengas tiempo búscame. Vamos Akino el resto de los Ninken nos esperan con la cena no olvides darle el sobre que Tsunade-sama envía a Jiraya-sama.

Akino estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras y de mala gana se levanto, era obvio que Kakashi ya se había molestado, por todo este asunto, por lo cual de forma rápida dio una triste mirada a Iruka y después entro a sacar a Hatake, el perrito no puso gran resistencia aunque no hablaba sabía que cuando los Ninken lo jalaban del lomo significaba que debía salir de donde estuviera.

-Hasta pronto Hatake, Akino cuiden bien de Kakashi-sensei los veré mañana antes de irme.

-Hatake dio un ladrido a modo de despedida y recibió un cariño de Iruka, para después irse en brazos de Kakashi a su casa.

...

Es muy extraña la forma en la que los animales marcan su territorio, a Hatake no le gustaba que Kakashi recibiera más atención que él de Iruka, pero tampoco le gustaba que ellos estuvieran separados, de hecho cuando Kakashi se ausentaba por largos periodos Hatake solía quedarse cerca de la puerta esperando a Kakashi y si ninguno de los Ninken se quedaba con ellos Hatake se aseguraba de no dejar solo a Iruka, fuera de casa, para después al verlos volver pasar más de una hora ladrando y dando saltos al rededor del resto de su familia. Tiempo después Pakkun le explico a Kakashi que era su forma de decirles lo bien que había cuidado de Iruka y de su hogar de lo mucho que le alegraba verlos juntos y también que Anko le había explicado que era muy divertido molestar a Kakashi cuando pasaba varios días seguidos al lado de Iru-chan, pero que también ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas y que él, Hatake, sería bien recibido en su casa, cuando ese tiempo llegará como justo lo era en aquella ocasión.

...

Iruka se quedó parado frente a la puerta viendo como Kakashi y los perros se marchaban, dio un gran suspiro y cerró.

-¿Qué te pasa Iruka-sensei?

-Nada Naruto solo debo decirte algo muy importante.

Iruka se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa y le pido a Naruto también volviera a sentarse.

-Naruto, Kakashi y yo estamos enamorados, pero no de la misma mujer, y si pasamos gran parte del tiempo juntos no es peleando de hecho la vez que tú nos viste…

-Oh, me alegra que al fin hayan aclarado sus diferencias, con el grito que pegaste ayer a pensé que seguirían peleando por Anko-sensei.

-¿Tú me escuchaste?

-Si, mmm ya era algo tarde y me quede dormido esperando que me dejarán entrar a verte, fue cuando Shikamaru y yo escuchamos el grito que pegaste iba a entrar, pero él me dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos y fue cuando me invito a dormir a su casa. ¿Entonces ya dejarán a Anko-sensei, en paz?, además Genma-sensei, me contó que Anko-sensei esta más que feliz con Gai-sensei y que él no cree que ustedes se vayan a separar por ella.

-¿Qué mas te dijo Genma-sensei?

-Nada más en ese momento Pakkun salio de no se donde y lo mordió sin ninguna razón.

-Ya veo, pues es cierto Naruto, Anko-chan, es muy feliz al lado de Gai-sensei y nosotros no pretendemos arruinar esa relación, porque verás Kakashi-san y yo si estamos enamorados, pero no de otra mujer y menos de la misma, si no…

Iruka sentía como el color iba subiendo y bajando, subiendo mientras se acercaba a la frase y bajando cada vez que veía el rostro de Naruto

…- De nosotros mismos.

-¿Osea qué pretenden quedarse solteros por siempre?, pero Iruka-sensei tú eres guapo y Kakashi-sensei y…

-No, Naruto nosotros no estamos solos, no me refiero a que estemos solo interesados en nuestra persona si no a que… Kakashi y yo pasamos tiempo juntos y como ya te había dicho ambos somos guardianes de Hatake y nosotros… no pensamos quedarnos solteros de hecho él y yo estamos juntos

-Pero aun asi el que ustedes estén juntos no me hará tener un hermanito y además eso podría entenderse como que… ¿Iruka-sensei, quién te gusta?

-Kakashi

Naruto se quedo callado y quieto se encogió de hombros y dio un trago de la limonada que tenía frente a él, Iruka lo observo detenidamente esperando que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo, sencillamente se levanto…

-Gracias por la invitación, espero que te haya gustado la cena. Debo irme es tarde y mañana por la tarde volveré con Ero-senin.

-Naruto, aun debemos de hablar.

-Buenas noches, creo que tienes algo para mí.

-Sí, esta sobre el estante junto a la puerta.

-Bien, hasta pronto Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Y bien el momento de decirle a Naruto llegó, pero no salio nada parecido a lo que Iruka esperaba, fue dificil este momento en verdad fue dificil, desde que inicie Kakashi vs Mostaza, ya pensaba en esta escena y al llegar a ella tuve tantas opciones que bueno... la sigueinte parte ya esta en proceso, sigo sin pasar a la pc el cap 3 de "el niño y la luna" y el fic para el cumple de Iruka-sensei va en tiempo.

Espero que todos sepan ya a q momento me refiero en el anime y manga y si no, olviden lo que dije. Saludos


	8. octava parte 1

La parte 8 de esta historia estará divivda a su vez en tres partes, aqui dejo la primera, espero que les agrade y siendo asi entramos al final de esta historia. Gracias

El universo de Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** y yo solo lo he tomado prestado para mis historias alternas entre los personajes.

P.D. Si no te gusta el _yaoi_ no leas, si no sabes que es _yaoi_ consulta wikipedia.

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza o algo así como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**8a parte**

_**(Confesiones)**_

Naruto salio del departamento de Iruka con un gran hueco en el estomago, acababa de escuchar algo que alguna vez Sasuke, le había dicho, pero era en broma, era en broma, o no…

_-Ya viste que bien se ven Kakashi e Iruka-sensei, juntos_

_-Sí, ambos son bien parecidos, me gustaría saber si tienen novia.._

_-Yo creo q se ven mejor ELLOS dos juntos, asi como tú y yo._

_-Pero que dices Sasuke, yo me veo mejor al lado de Sakura-chan…_

_-Idiota._

Al llegar a su casa, se dejo caer sobre la cama, pensando en lo que Sasuke, le había dicho, en lo que Iruka le había dicho. Quizás solo quizás él no quiso decir que le gustaba Kakashi, si no que Kakashi sabía quien le gustaba a su sensei preferido.

TOC… TOC, TOC

Sin mucho ánimo levanto la cara de la almohada y pudo ver a Kakashi en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un rostro que no dejaba muchas esperanzas a su último pensamiento.

-¿Puedo pasar Naruto?

-Kakashi-sensei, si.

-¿Qué tal si mejor sales y vamos a caminar?

-Es tarde y no tengo ganas…

-Muy bien abre de una vez la ventana platicaremos aquí

Naruto salio por la ventana y se sentó al lado de Kakashi que guardaba su Icha-Icha.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, por qué lees esas cosas tan absurdas que escribe Ero-senin?

-Pues me gusta lo que escribe en ellas, la forma en que las personas se relacionan y como pueden hacer crecer los lazos de sus relaciones afectivas

-¿Y tú le has hablado sobre esos libros a Iruka-sensei?

-¿Qué?. No, ha Iruka no le gustan.

-Entonces como es que estas con él si lo que más te gusta a ti no le gusta a él. ¿Por qué cuando le pregunte quien le gusta, dijo tu nombre?

-Eso es porque él te ha dicho quien le gusta. Desde que supo que regresarías a estado pensando la forma de explicarte lo que nos paso, pero bueno Naruto a veces no eres muy conciente de lo que pasa.

-¿Por qué, tú?

-Eso no lo sé bien, eso es algo que solo Iruka-san, puede responderte, pero yo puedo decirte el por qué me enamore de él.

-…

Naruto se recostó en el tejado con las manos bajo su cabeza.

-Tomare eso como un si.

-Me enamore de él porque sus sentimientos, son honestos, leales y dulces.

Me gusta, porque es amable, sociable y dedicado a su trabajo

Me identifique con él porque ambos crecimos ocultando nuestros sentimientos y nuestra forma de ser, mientras él se portaba como alguien rebelde, yo me mostraba como alguien desinteresado.

-Pero es hombre, igual que tú

-Eso yo lo sé y él también. A mi me gustan las mujeres, pero no creí tener una relación formal con alguna, lo que me ocurrió con Iruka, no fue algo que me haya ocurrido antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba tan desubicado en mi forma de ser, solo puse atención a su forma de ser, a su forma de tratar a las personas, en su interés por ti y por cada uno de sus alumnos y en el gran amor que le tiene a Konoha. Cuando termine de ver todo esto yo simplemente no pude dejar de pensar en él y en lo increíble que sería poder tener a alguien como él a mi lado.

-Pero, entonces solo es porque lo quieres como un hermano, como un amigo, como un ninja más de la aldea…

-¡Naruto, no!, yo también pensé eso al inicio, pero cuando empezamos a conversar más y más yo pensaba en él todo el tiempo, quería contarle cada paso de mi día y escuchar sus historias, poder abrazarlo y… sentirlo a mi lado. Cuando salgo de la aldea por largos periodos de tiempo, siento un hueco muy grande que solo al volver a verlo se llena y yo me siento como hace tanto no lo hacía… Fue cuando supe que no quería tener a una persona como él, sino a él a mi lado.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a su sensei, ya había vuelto a sentarse y miraba a Kakashi al hablar, su rostro estaba iluminado y aunque el solo podía ver una cuarta parte de su cara, sabía que estaba siendo honesto en todo lo que decía, él mismo sabía mucho de lo que el ninja copia decía sobre Iruka, porque si no hubiera sido por él, solo el destino sabría donde estaría ahora mismo metido.

-Yo sé todo eso. Iruka-sensei, es increíble y yo lo quiero mucho es como mi padre y mi hermano mayor y yo también se que a su lado está una parte de mi que jamás encontraría en otro lugar, pero Kakashi-sensei, tú eres muy diferente a él y yo no quiero que lo hagas sufrir, no quiero eso.

-Yo lo sé, digamos que nuestras diferencias son como mmm, mmm el aderezo de nuestro ramen, y nuestras similitudes como los fideos. Yo no quiero lastimarlo y tampoco quiero que él me lastime a mi, pero como bien sabes no todo es color de rosa por siempre, y el corazón cambia.

-Eso significa qué algún día piensas abandonarlo

-Eso significa que te hablo con la verdad, la misma verdad que nosotros sabemos y que cada día deseamos no llegue, por eso cada día nos mostramos uno al otro como somos y lo que queremos y tenemos. Lo que si puedo prometerte, es que siempre seré honesto con él.

-Kakashi-sensei. ¿Tú crees que yo sienta algo asi por Sasuke?

-No lo sé Naruto, pero si se que ustedes están unidos y por eso se que algún día se encontraran y deseo puedan hablar de todo lo que los ha hecho tomar caminos tan diferentes y después de todo deseo que puedan ser felices, por eso también quiero prometerte que te ayduaré a encontrar a Sasuke.

Ahora creo que debes escuchar a Iruka-sensei y darme el beneficio de la duda, para poder estar con él.

Kakashi, seguía sonriendo. Al fin se levanto del tejado y volviendo a sacar su libro, se dispuso a despedirse.

…-Tú eres muy importante para él, permítele hablar como lo has hecho conmigo, te veré antes de salir de la aldea y toma lo dejaste olvidado en los escalones… nos vemos.

Kakashi, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que Naruto volvía la vista en dirección a la casa de Iruka-sensei y de Sasuke. –Si Kakashi-sensei, podía hablar de sus sentimientos y su relación con Iruka-sensei como si fueran un plato de ramen, entonces era cierto, era cierto que lo quería y muy probablemente jamás dejaría de hacerlo…

Hace mucho tiempo había pensado en Sasuke al ver una estrella fugaz, esa noche sus pensamientos fueron para Kakashi e Iruka deseándoles un mundo feliz donde ya jamás estuvieran separados.

* * *

Este capitulo lo he estado escrbiendo desde hace días y me di cuenta de q es muy largo y que necesitaba ser dividido, por eso avanze en dividirlo y darle un titulo a cada parte. además con esta iban a ser dos semanas sin actualizar este fic y eso no me gusto.

Mi intención no es que Kakashi sea un héroe al solucionar lo que Iruka no pudo explicar, ni tampoco un entrometido, sino que Naruto sepa que tambien puede tenerle una gran confianza al ninja copia y eso ya lo demostro al preguntarle si cree que él pueda tener un sentimiento asi por Sasuke. En conclusión que realmente los vea como sus padres.

Bueno después de dividir el cap hubo cosas que no me gustaron asi que lo estoy modificando ampliamente como dije quiero un gran final para esta historia. Saludos.


	9. octava parte 2

Esta fue la parte más dificil del octavo capitulo, pero me ha gustado el resultado, espero que a ustedes tambien y por eso haciendo un poco más de tiempo la publico hoy. Gracias

Ya saben que **Masashi Kishimoto **es el dueño de este universo que yo he raptado, para contar historias alternas de sus personajes,

Como nota extra, mis fics son yaoi si no sabes que es busca en wikipedia y si no t late no leas.

* * *

+**El Legado de Mostaza o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**Capitulo 8**

**(Buscando a Hatake)**

Esa noche Kakashi se encamino de vuelta a la casa de Iruka, para contarle que había hablado con Naruto y que estaba más calmado y ahora todo iría mejor, tenía muchas ganas de poder estar con él aquella noche y aunque no era la primera vez que discutían, si le dolía igual. Sabía que los Ninken estaban en la casa y que cuidarían bien de Hatake, después de todo comer croquetas por una noche no les haría daño.

TOC, TOC

Solo olvido un pequeño detalle…

Una vez que Naruto salio del apartamento, Iruka se dedico a cultivar su mal humor y tristeza, por un lado había fallado en explicarle lo más importante de su vida a quien él consideraba su familia y persona más querida, por eso mismo lo había retrasado aprovechando cualquier circunstancia para enfrentarlo y esto le había ocasionado que Kakashi, se molestará y lo creyera no comprometido con su relación, se odiaba por mostrarse tan inseguro en ocasiones tan importantes, tenía que aceptarlo era demasiado inseguro en lo que con su vida tenía que ver.

Levanto los vasos y tazones y los dejo caer en el fregadero de mala gana después al ponerse a limpiar la mesa se quedo con la cara recargada entre sus manos y un gesto demasiado serio viendo el reloj y el montón de tareas que tenía por corregir, lo más próximo eran los formatos de archivo de misiones y comenzó por eso, pero al ponerla sobre la mesa la hoja se humedeció y simplemente la arrugo y la tiro al piso para terminar con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. –Si Naruto y Kakashi me creen débil, no estarán equivocados.

TOC, TOC

-¿Y ahora qué?...

TOC, TOC

-Voy, ya voy

-Iruka, yo hable con Naruto y él lo ha comenzado a entender y,..

-¿Qué tú que? Te dije que tenía que ser yo y solo yo quien lo hiciera.

-Pero tú ya se lo habías dicho y pensé que ahora yo podía hablar con él.

-Sí, claro el genio Hatake tenía que salvar lo que el inútil de Iruka hizo

-No, Iru-chan, no es asi

-No me digas Iru-chan.

-Esta bien Iruka, pero no te molestes, mira que le he explicado cosas que solo yo podía a Naruto y ahora cuando tú vuelvas a hablar con él.

-Si solo tú puedes explicarle las cosas qué caso tiene que yo lo haga o no, no te preocupes por nada Kakashi, cuando Naruto quiere hablar conmigo le pediré que vaya contigo pues solo tú puedes hacerlo bien. Buenas noches.

-¿Qué?

Mala elección de términos y de horario, ahora lo recordaba. Iruka no soportaba no poder realizar sus trabajos, deberes, misiones cualquier tipo de cosa, asi fuera una sopa sin la mayor eficacia posible, era demasiado testarudo y mal humorado si algo no salía como debía y en ese caso lo mejor era dejar que recapacitará y analizara lo que había provocado la falla, para corregirla.

Kakashi no tenía que haber ido y ahora se iba arrastrando los pies a su casa.

-Kakashi, pensamos que te quedarías con Iru-chan. Hatake no dejaba de llorar pero Akino y Urushi lo hicieron correr por todo el jardín y al fin duerme, aunque no quiso cenar mucho. Tuvimos que romper las bolsas de la tienda para sacar las croquetas y algo de carne y a Hatake no le agrado comer asi.

-Lo siento Pakkun, se que los hemos descuidado, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Pakkun señalo con una de sus patitas delanteras hacía uno de los costados del jardín.

–Nos quedamos junto a la fuente, solo uno de nosotros tenía que hacer guardia a la entrada, por si volvías.

-¿Cómo fue todo con Naruto-kun?

-Mal, bien, no lo sé. Iruka no pudo hablar bien con él, yo lo fui a buscar y le explique sore mis sentimientos por Iruka y Naruto al parecer los entiende un poco más, pero cuando quise decirle a Iruka él se molesto y pensó que yo quise arreglar lo que él hizo mal.

-Pero…

-Lo sé una mala desición y ahora Iruka está más que molesto conmigo. Cuando en inicio yo era el enojado, porque él retrasaba su platica padre-hijo.

-Kakashi, no creo que sea para tanto Iru-chan recapacitará y apenas Naruto lo busque se dará cuenta que ha sido duró contigo, ¿Por qué estas seguro que ellos hablaron?

-Sí

-Y no le preguntaste nada de lo que Iruka, le dijo

-No

-Entonces solo debemos esperar.

-Bien, pero por ahora vamos a dormir, no tengo ganas de pensar en todo esto, odio que Iruka sea asi.

Kakashi no tenía el mejor humor del mundo odiaba estar enojado con Iruka y también tenía hambre, se dirigió a donde estaban los Ninken quienes habían roto una de las bolsas de la tienda 24 hrs. La otra estaba sobre el borde de la fuente y parecía estar en total buen estado.

-Tu cena está aquí.

-Gracias

Kakashi se acomodo entre ellos, no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la casa y menos ahora que sabía que igual para quien había sido reconstruida no llegaba a verla. Sí él también a veces era inseguro.

Al poco rato se quedo dormido Uuhei quito la charola de ensalada y la botella de agua mientras que Buru se acomodaba para servirle de almohada, el resto de la manada se puso alrededor y Hatake se movió con mucho cuidado para que Kakashi lo abrazará…

Desde hace rato podía sentir los rayos del sol, pero aun no quería despertarse, ese día tenía junta con la Hokage para que le informara si tendría más misiones o partiría de una vez a su nuevo entrenamiento, estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien comenzó a hablarle y darle suaves golpecitos en la cara.

-Iru-koi, cinco minutos más…

-…

-Está bien, pero tendrás que compensarme en la noche.

-Kakashi, soy Bisuke. Hatake se escapo.

-¿Qué?

Kakashi se olvido de todo y salio detrás de Bisuke

-¿Y los demás?

-Ya han salido a buscarlo…

-Espera necesito reagruparlos

Kakashi hizo la invocación y los Ninken aparecieron en el acto, Pakkun fue el encargado de decir a que hora se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba y a los lugares que habían ido. –Aun es temprano asi que pensamos que puede ir a la casa de Iruka, pero no alcanzamos a llegar.

-Está bien. Yo iré con Uuhei a la academia, tú y tú vayan al apartamento de Iruka, Bisuke ve con Akino a los jardines y parques, Buru ve con Urushi a la entrada de la aldea y tú quédate aquí por si regresa, Shiba. Quiero que se reporten al momento conmigo de cualquier noticia.

Los Ninken salieron a sus lugares destinados, Kakashi no quería tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con Iruka, lo mejor era encontrar a Hatake antes de que llegará con Iruka, que era lo más seguro.

-Para esta hora Iruka ya tuvo que haber salido del apartamento asi que si en cinco minutos no recibimos noticias lo más seguro es que lo encontremos camino a la academia.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada de la academia vieron a Iruka conversando con otro de los ninjas profesores asi que trataron de disminuir su paso, lo único visible que se veía en los brazos de Iruka eran un montón de pergaminos, las esperanzas de encontrar con él a Hatake eran pocas.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei. Lo veré más tarde Iruka-sensei.

El otro ninja se despidió tan pronto pudo, pues sabía que Kakashi era un poquito posesivo de su adorado novio asi que sin decir más se esfumo.

-Buenos días Iruka-san.

-Kakashi-san, buenos días. Debemos hablar, pero ahora hay poco tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?

Los ojos de Kakashi se iluminaron tan rápido como se nublaron.

-Seguro Iruka-san, pero por ahora ¿Has visto a Hatake? Jeje

-No, anoche te lo llevaste, ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde esta?

La voz de Iruka se tenso y levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta, Kakashi tenía poco que decir y mucho que perder, si en un día normal algo asi lo hubiera hecho perder el control en un día donde habían discutido la noche anterior sería peor.

-Vaya Kakashi-sensei…

-Iruka-san, la única forma de que Hatake haga cosas asi es por querer estar contigo, asi que seguramente viene en camino a la academia o esta fuera de su apartamento, creo que debemos continuar la búsqueda Kakashi.

Uuhei trato de contener la oleada de molestia que traía aquel tono de voz de Iruka, cosa que Iruka y Kakashi agradecieron.

-Uuhei quédate con Iruka, si Hatake llega infórmame, iré a la oficina de misiones ahora.

Iruka lo siguió y antes de doblar la esquina le pidió una disculpa por su actitud y por haber descuidado a Hatake, Kakashi le dio un apretón en los hombros y se despidió.

Pasaban de las 9:00 de la mañana y no había noticias de los Ninken o de Hatake, Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea donde no encontró a Buru ni Urushi

-Izumo has visto a mis Ninken

-Kakashi-sempai, no hace rato Genma me dijo que los vio con Naruto, pero solo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto?

-No sé una media hora

-Gracias Izumo, te veré luego.

Uuhei dormía cómodamente al lado del escritorio de Iruka, hace rato que Bisuke había aparecido para decirle que ya tenían a Hatake y que se reunirían con Iruka al salir de la academia, Uuhei no tenía ganas de ir con los demás a pesar de que el desayuno prometía ser ramen. Uuhei era muy aficionado a los mimos de Iruka y de sus alumnos de quienes seguro conseguiría al menos un poco de cada obento. Así que solo se limito a informarlo a Iruka a penas puso a sus alumnos a resolver ejercicios matemáticos.

Por su parte Kakashi se dirigió nuevamente a la casa de Naruto, pero no encontró a nadie asi que se encamino a los jardines de detrás de la academia, dónde tampoco estaban y antes de ir camino a los campos de entrenamiento paso por su casa para ver si estaban ahí.

Fue pasado de las 12:00 del día que Kakashi, con más hambre que la noche anterior y tan cansado como si hubiera estado en un duelo con Gai los encontró muy cómodamente sentados contándole historias a Naruto.

Historias donde él e Iruka eran los protagonistas.

-Supongo que a mi me corresponde contarle como fue que yo me enamore de ti.

-Espero que Naruto no piense demasiado mal de mi después de cómo ellos le cuentan que te acorrale por toda la aldea.

Iruka sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que Hatake salía a toda prisa a donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Hatake!, te extrañe.

Iruka lo abrazo y después lo puso en el suelo. Naruto se acerco a ellos y saludo de forma tranquila y algo tímida.

-Ven Hatake vamos con los demás.

-Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei es algo despreocupado del cuidado de Hatake y los Ninken.

-No lo creo Naruto, ven es hora de que yo te cuente una historia…

* * *

Oh! si es momento de que Iruka narre la historia de como comenzo todo esto y de que Kakashi se muerda las uñas esperando saber si el hijo de su sensei aceptará ser parte de su peculiar familia.

Espero que les haya gustado y aunque no sea asi me gustaría conocer su opinión. Saludos!

Grandes sucesos vienen para mi asi que pondré todo de mi parte por darle el debido seguimiento a mis fics.


	10. octava parte 3

La tercer parte del capitulo 8, está misma semana quiero subir la última parte y poder seguir dandole seguimiento a mis otros fics, espero que les guste. Gracias

Este fic es yaoi, si no sabes que es el yaoi y te da pereza buscar te digo que es la relación homosexual, entre hombres, asi que si no te late pues no leas.

Los personajes del universo de Naruto pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **y yo los he tomado prestados, para contar esta historia en un universo alterno al de su historia.

* * *

**+El legado de Mostaza o algo asi como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**Capitulo 8**

**(Una historia para Naruto)**

Iruka comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al que se encontraban los Ninken, Hatake no tardo en seguirlos, iba al lado de Naruto quien caminaba en silencio esperando que su sensei se detuviera. Kakashi por su parte se encamino a donde estaban sus perros ninja y comenzó a levantar los restos del almuerzo. –Muy bien chicos ahora vayamos a poner esto en su lugar, esperaremos a Iruka en casa.

Iruka siguió caminando y se detuvo solo cuando llego al último campo de entrenamiento, -Creo que este es un buen lugar, ven Hatake y no hagas alboroto-. El perrito se acomodo en su regazo, mientras que Iruka le rascaba tras las orejas. .Vamos Naruto siéntate, por favor, la historia será un poco larga.

Naruto obedeció y se sentó de frente a Iruka, el sensei respiro profundo y comenzó a narrar su historia.

-Hace casi tres años fue la primera vez que yo conocí a Kakashi-sensei, en la oficina de misiones mientras le preguntaba por el desempeño de ustedes tres, él me respondió que sus avances, eran a veces lentos, pero siempre seguros y que estaba seguro de que sobrepasarían mis expectativas. Después de eso discutimos durante la nominación al examen chuunin y poco fue lo que hablamos, pero un día me tope con el en el Ichikaru y me pregunto si tenía noticias tuyas, ese día yo había recibido tu primer carta y le dije que sí, que me habías escrito para contarme que entrenabas duro con Jiraya-sama, para poder volver al equipo 7 y poder ir en busca de Sasuke-kun, la expresión de Kakashi-sensei fue de un total gusto y me agradeció haber compartido las noticias que tenía de ti, él y yo comenzamos a frecuentarnos más durante la entrega de sus misiones, un par de veces fue el shinobi invitado a la academia y asi pude conocer más de él y él un poco de mi, salíamos a almorzar en compañía de Kurenai y los demás profesores, poco a poco la imagen de Kakashi fue cambiando ya no era tan reservado y distante como lo creía un año atrás.

-¿Entonces tú y Kakashi-sensei, no se conocían antes?, pero si tú también eres responsable de recibir los reportes de las misiones.

-Lo sé, pero antes de ser su sensei, él había sido un ANBU, por lo que sus misiones eran entregadas directamente al Hokage. Los otros equipos que quisieron poner a su cargo siempre habían regresado a la academia.

-¿Y alguno de tus otros alumnos te hablo de él?

-Mmm, realmente no, ustedes fueron mis primeros alumnos en hacer equipo con él, solo escuchaba algunas cosas, las mismas cosas que ustedes sabían antes de conocerlo.

-Que es una leyenda viva de Konoha.

-Exacto.

Una noche yo estaba por cerrar la recepción de misiones cuando él llegó a entregar su reporte, como siempre su actitud era calmada y su reporte estaba extrañamente fuera de orden asi que tuve que pedirle que lo repitiera, él acepto y se sentó frente a mi a pasar el reporte a un nuevo formato, permanecimos en silencio y al cabo de una hora me entrego el formato y me invito a cenar ramen, yo acepte y asi iniciamos nuestra amistad.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que bajo esa actitud desinteresada y estrafalaria, había un hombre honesto, inteligente, fuerte y realmente comprometido con su aldea y su trabajo. Me pareció realmente tonto el tiempo en que creí que no era capaz de poder instruir a un nuevo grupo de gennins. No puedo explicarte en que momento mis sentimientos cambiaron de compañerismo a amistad y de amistad a amor

Hatake saltó del regazo de Iruka al de Naruto y este comenzó acariciar el pelo de su espalda mientras seguía atento más que a las palabras a las reacciones de Iruka.

El sensei tenía una mirada llena de brillo y un gesto de felicidad, iguales a los que ponía cuando su grupo lograba destacar en las competencias de la academia, a pesar de todas las diferencias que había entre ellos.

-¿Iruka-sensei, a ti te gustan los chicos…?

-No, tiempo atrás había tenido algunas relaciones, con mujeres y cada una fue buena, pero después de la última considere que ese tipo de relaciones no eran necesarias en la vida de un shinobi, después de todo ya tenía una familia en ti, Naruto.

-¿Y por qué no permaneciste con alguna de ellas?

-Verás mi primer novia era una linda chica del país del Arroz, la conocí cuando yo tenía 14 años y fui a entrenar a ese país durante dos años. Solíamos salir por la tarde a tomar té en un campo alto que daba una hermosa vista de la región sur del país, ella también quería ser ninja y practicaba duro, faltaban dos meses para que yo tuviera que regresar a Konoha, y prometimos vernos cada vez que pudiéramos, y escribirnos todos los días, una tarde se fue a despedir de mi, pues salía a una misión en la que si todo salía bien ascendería a chuunin, pero eso no paso, ella no volvió su equipo fue acorralado por una banda de ninjas renegados y murieron. Días después las noticias llegaron asi que las visitas y las cartas no sucedieron.

Un año después conocí a una joven durante una misión dentro de nuestra misma aldea, ella era muy agradable siempre sonreía y me hacía sentir muy bien, 5 meses después de conocernos ella fue quien me pidió salir de una manera más formal y yo acepte, me sentía feliz a su lado como mucho tiempo atrás no lo había estado, pero desafortunadamente sus padres tenían otra idea de su futuro, en la que un ninja de clase media no tenía lugar y se la llevaron al País del agua donde según se ella se caso y olvido su vida en Konoha.

Cumplí 17 años y mi desición de volverme profesor de la academia se hizo más fuerte, y mi puntaje obtenido en el examen chuunin, me daba la oportunidad por lo que el Tercero y el los Sres. Feudales acordaron enviarme durante tres años fuera de la aldea a varias aldeas del país del Fuego, para conocer mejor los métodos de enseñanza, no permanecía mucho más de 6 meses en cada lugar asi que mis relaciones no eran más que de amistad. Cuando tenía 20 años llegue a Konoha para tomar mi lugar en la academia, ya como profesor titular y meses después me integre al equipo administrativo de la Torre, mi vida se ocupo con la enseñanza, la administración de las misiones y me olvide de mi.

-¿Y cómo fue que Kakashi-sensei, te conquisto?

El color de Iruka subió, no creyó que Naruto hiciera una pregunta tan directa y hasta el momento él había intentado mantener en reserva los momentos malos de su historia asi como el tiempo en el que Kakashi lo había perseguido por la aldea como un adolescente, por lo que se aclaro la garganta y opto por la afición favorita de Shikamaru de observar las nubes.

-Como te dije con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que Kakashi-sensei es muy diferente a la actitud que muestra, es un hombre noble y dedicado a su trabajo, no le gusta mucho hablar de su vida, porque igual que la nuestra esta marcada por sucesos que no son fáciles de llevar, lo pude conocer de la forma en que Asuma-sensei se refiere a él y lo pude conocer un poco más, a veces siento que paso mucho más tiempo del que cuenta el calendario y asi hablando con él, discutiendo con ély riendo con él, me di cuenta de que la vida de un shinobi también debe estar ligada a las relaciones de afecto, porque en ellas encuentra la fuerza y la ilusión de salir y defender su hogar y su futuro.

Kakashi-sensei, me conquisto porque se mostró tal cual es y creo que yo lo conquiste porque él pudo darse cuenta de que soy tal como los demás me conocen.

Iruka observo a Naruto directamente a los ojos, el joven Kyubi observo brevemente a Iruka y cerró los ojos poniendo expresión de concentración, Iruka aguardo en silencio, mientras que Hatake salía corriendo tras unos pájaros que recogían migas de pan o de algo en el césped.

Naruto evaluaba las palabras de cada uno de sus senseis. Ambos le habían dicho que el otro hombre era realmente especial para ellos, ambos habían dicho que veían al otro como un hombre noble y dedicado, Kakashi le había dicho que sabía que asi como había comenzado la relación asi podía terminar, pero que no era su deseo y por eso cada día se esforzaba en que su relación se fortaleciera, Iruka ponía la misma mirada que Sakura-chan e Ino ponían cuando veían a Sasuke y ahora que lo pensaba mientras Kakashi hablaba optaba por el mismo tono de voz que él empleaba cuando hablaba de Sasuke. Sin duda todo esto era demasiado extraño, pero real y él en parte en gran parte lo había ocasionado, desde que Iruka lo había reconocido, su relación se había fortalecido, eran amigos, hermanos, Iruka lo cuidaba como un hijo y él muchas veces había soñado con poder formar una familia en la cual algún día su sensei preferido le diera un hermanito, ahora tenía a Hatake y a Kakashi y la manada de los Ninken su familia se había agrandado en menos de 5 días y por un momento el hueco de la ausencia de Sasuke se vio llenado por toda la alegría que esos dos grandes hombres le habían dado al intentar hacerlo parte de su felicidad.

Que importaba si no era una familia convencional, que importaba que ambos fueran hombres, en un mundo como el que él tenía frente a sus ojos, lo único que importaba era el amor y la tolerancia para salvarlo de la guerra y la ambición de unos cuantos y ahí una vez más sus senseis estaban frente a él demostrándole que lo único que importaba era la fe y la dedicación para alcanzar la meta de su camino del ninja. Proteger lo que más quería.

Naruto sonrió y poniéndose de pie fue donde Hatake y lo cargo para que dejará de molestar a los pájaros.

-Aún asi espero que algún día me des un hermanito con quien Hatake y yo podamos jugar.

-Naruto

Iruka se levanto lo abrazo mientras que Hatake corría en dirección donde Kakashi y los Ninken aguardaban.

-Eh Kakashi-sensei que espero cuides bien de Iruka-otosan…

Kakashi sonrió y miro como antes a Iruka, mientras Naruto salía rumbo a la aldea para preparar su equipaje. -¡Te veré en la entrada de la aldea Pakkun!

-¿Y?, lo siento no pude irme a casa sin saber si llegarías a ella.

-Le explique lo mejor que pude que mi amor por ti no tiene un claro inicio, y que para mi eres una persona realmente única Kakashi por lo cual me siento muy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo opino igual Iruka-otosan-. Kakashi se bajo la máscara y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Iruka, quien lo tomo de la mano y se encaminaron también a la aldea en compañía de los Ninken y Hatake quien iba recostado en el brazo libre del ninja copia.

-Kakashi, no me digas asi.

-Está bien ¿Qué tal Iruka-okasan? A mi me va mejor el otosan, ya que tú eres más dulce.

Ante la mirada retadora de Iruka, Kakashi guardo silencio un par de segundos. –Pero recuerda que nos ha pedido un hermanito.

Iruka enrojeció y apretó fuerte la mano de Kakashi, para seguir su camino a la entrada de la aldea… aun quedaban cosas por hablar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión, realmente era la parte más larga de la historia, pero he querido separarla para posteriormente contar nuevas historias donde Hatake y Mostaza vayan incluidos en el paquete de la nueva familia Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki. Saludos


	11. novena parte

Redoble de tambores! xD Finalmente ha regresado mi musa inspiradora de este fic, lo cual le agradezco infinitamente y espero les guste el final de este fic. Gracias

Los personajes del universo de Naruto pertencen a **Masashi Kishimoto **y los he tomado una vez más prestados para mis fics **Yaoi**.

**

* * *

**

**+El legado de Mostaza o algo así como contándole una historia a Naruto+**

**9a parte**

**.**

Naruto estaba listo para salir a continuar su entrenamiento al lado de Jiraya-sama, sólo quedaba guardar los sobres dirigidos a su nuevo maestro de parte de la abuela Tsunade.

Colocándose la mochila en los hombros dio un último vistazo a su departamento; girando la llave se encamino a la entrada de la aldea.

Junto al puesto de vigilancia se encontraba Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, los Ninken y Hatake quien al verlo salió corriendo buscando que Naruto lo abrazará, cumpliéndole el capricho, Naruto lo cargo y siguió hacía donde lo esperaban…

Cada una de las personas que lo esperaba le dedico algunas palabras de ánimo, de cuidado y también saludos para Jiraya-sama, sobre todo de Kakashi que le pedía a su alumno le preguntará al sanin si al menos podía enviarle un adelanto del nuevo Icha-Icha.

La mirada de Iruka fue de resignación, sin lugar a dudas su eterna pelea con el ninja copia sería por el bendito libro naranja.

-Naruto cuídate y dale nuestros saludos a Jiraya, no olvides entregarle mis envíos.

-No lo haré abuela Tsunade.

La Hokage había llegado minutos después…

-Entrena fuerte Naruto y espero verte pronto.

El abrazo entre maestro y alumno fue el más largo de todos. –Te he puesto algo de ramen y dulces, para el camino, también croquetas para Pakkun-.

Los Ninken lo rodearon y con Hatake nuevamente en brazos, Naruto salio de la aldea.

-¡Pakkun, cuida bien de él!

Por un trecho de casi medio kilómetro los perros acompañaron a Naruto, para que finalmente Pakkun marcara el momento de despedirse.

-Estamos seguros que tú también serás muy feliz en la familia que Iru-chan y Kakashi-san, han formado.

-Sí, nosotros estamos felices de tenerte como el hermano mayor de la familia.

-Entrena duró y regresa con bien Naruto.

Hatake se enrosco como si en lugar de un perro fuera un gato entre los brazos del joven Kyubi, sin duda alguna ya se había aficionado a él, Uuhei se paro sobre sus patas traseras y tomo por el lomo al pequeño Hatake para separarlo de Naruto.

-Vamos Hatake es hora de despedirse y volver a casa, aun quedan cosas por hacer.

Hatake le dio una lamida al rostro de Naruto y dejo que Uuhei terminara de bajarlo.

-Te prometo volver pronto Hatake.

-Guau, guau

-Debes prometerme cuidar bien de los Ninken y de Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, no dejes que Kakashi-sensei pervierta mucho a Iruka-sensei, con esa basura de Ero-senin.

-Grrrrrrrrr guau, guau

Los Ninken pusieron los ojos en blanco, si Naruto supiera que no había necesidad de pedirle a Hatake que alejara a Iru-chan de las perversas imaginaciones de Kakashi… Pero era mejor asi o seguro Naruto armaría otro escándalo.

El perrito volvió a lamer el rostro de Naruto y se quedo al lado de Buru, quien lo puso sobre su lomo.

-Bien chicos los veré para la cena. Vamos Naruto-kun.

-¡BUENA SUERTE!

Pakkun y Naruto siguieron de frente, mientras que los Ninken y Hatake volvían a Konoha.

…

-Bien Iruka, Kakashi antes de que vuelvan a sus actividades, debemos hablar, vamos a la Torre.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Iruka quien extrañamente se veía más feliz y radiante que de costumbre.

Cuando los cuatro se encontraron en la oficina del Hokage, Shizune comenzó a poner varias hojas y lo que parecían radiografías frente a Tsunade.

Iruka estaba tranquilo y Kakashi sentía que algo muy extraño estaba por ocurrir por lo que busco la mano de iruka y la apretó fuerte contra la suya.

-Kakashi hace unas semanas que Iruka-kun vino a realizarse su control médico anual, durante el encontramos algunas "irregularidades", por lo que hicimos estudios más profundos. También revisamos el historial médico de la familia Umino y tras repetir estudios… Sin lugar a dudas…

La Hokage se levantó para comenzar a ordenar en el panel luminoso las radiografías que Shizune le había dejado, frente a ella.

Kakashi no entendía de qué iba todo eso de estudios y revizar el historial médico de la familia de Iruka. Las palabras se enredaban, pero sentir la mano suave y cálida de Iruka entre la suya lo ayudaba a no gritar, pidiendo que fueran más claros.

Iruka estaba sonriendo eso lo tranquilizaba, pero no entendía, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Kakashi acércate

-…

-¿Puedes ver esto?

Kakashi subió su bandana y enfoco su vista en un punto ubicado un poco más a la derecha del vientre de alguien. Eso era lo que Tsunade le señalaba

-Sí, pero no se que es

-Eso que ves ahí es un embrión situado en el vientre de Iruka…

-¿Qué?

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero, su color fue pasando del blanco al verde y termino en transparente, sentía que las piernas se le pesaban y que los brazos le caían hasta el suelo.

-Lo sé es complicado, nos tomo días y semanas entender lo que pasaba, pero no hay duda, ni vuelta atrás. En unos minutos llegará el médico de Iruka y te explicará con mayor detalle lo que ha sucedido.

Kakashi era totalmente transparente, Iruka se levanto y fue hasta él para tomarlo de un brazo y hacerlo volver a la silla donde minutos antes había estado.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse, un hombre con uniforme de médico entro con otra carpeta y un rollo en la mano, saludando a todos.

-Por favor siéntate Rayto-san

El médico asintió y comenzó a explicar algo sobre compatibilidad de chakras, combinaciones de energía natural, porcentajes, caracteres y barreras de sangre que se mezclaban y formaban nuevos códigos genéticos entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

-La familia Umino tiene la capacidad de amoldar el chakra y procesar la información genética de distinta manera. Umino-san posee un chakra altamente receptivo lo que lo ha hecho poder desarrollar un gameto con la información genética que debiera aportar un gameto femenino o mejor dicho un ovulo, lo cual le ha permitido desarrollar vida en su cuerpo.

Tenemos solo otro caso similar, donde fue el hombre procedente de la familia Umino quien concebio vida al nuevo humano, esto fue hace 3 generaciones. Claro en este caso se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, lo que hace a este caso único hasta el momento ya que ambos son hombres.

Han hecho un milagro.

-Ya decía yo que Iruka-sensei en verdad es especial y tú Kakashi no podías ser tan vago.

Tsunade sonreía al igual que Shizune y Rayto-san, todos parecía entender claramente que ahora 1+1 sumaban 3, pero Kakashi seguía transparente sin terminar, sin poder terminar la suma.

Fue la voz de Shizune la que lo saco del letargo.

-¡Kakashi Hatake, vas a ser papá!

Kakashi sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía tantas dudas y hubieran sido más, si no fuera porque Iruka lo miraba radiante y en espera de su reacción.

Sin pensarlo se puso en cunclillas delante de su Iruka y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

-Iru-chan, ¿Me vas a hacer papá?

-No Kakashi, ya lo eres, eres el padre de mi hijo.

-Oh, hija.

Kakashi lo abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de besarlo el resto del mundo desapareció como lo hacía cada vez que en cuerpo y alma se unían.

Iruka lo abrazaba y correspondía su beso con toda la fuerza que lo hacía cada vez que se entregaba a él, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sin duda él no había olvidado que estaba frente a la Hokage, su médico y una de sus mejores amigas.

-Me alegra que no tengamos que explicar esto ahora mismo a Naruto.

-Tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso.

-FIN-

**Epilogo: Retrato hablado ó algo así como la nueva historia de nuestra vida.**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

…

-Iru-chan, ha llegado la correspondencia. Hay carta de Naruto.

-Tráela por favor Kakashi.

Iruka se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, ya tenían dos semanas de haberse mudado, nuevamente, a la antigua y renovada mansión Hatake.

Iruka se encontraba cortando lo que parecía la cintura de un pantalón chuunin, Kakashi se sentó frente a él e hizo espacio entre el resto de la ropa y cosas de la caja de costura.-Me alegra que mi padre me haya enseñado a coser.

-A mi también, me lees la carta de Naruto.

-Sí

Kakashi rompió el sobre y saco un par de hojas amarillas y otra que parecía ser una de dibujo. _Quizás Naruto no había dejado la afición de regalar dibujos a Iruka._

"_Estimados Iruka y Kakashi:_

_Hace un par de semanas que la noticia del embarazo de Iruka me ha sido comunicada por medio de Tsunade-sama, esto no debe molestarlos pues es algo que traerá nuevos caminos al mundo ninja. Ya sabía yo que Sakumo, Minato y Sandaime no se equivocaban al esperar grandes cosas de ti Kakashi. Felicidades_

_Y por supuesto el doble de felicitaciones a Iruka-san quien ha demostrado porque fue uno de los ninjas más queridos para mi maestro, la aldea y por supuesto Naruto y tú Kakashi._

_Por cierto me encuentro iniciando está carta mientras Naruto termina de recuperar_

_el sentido, él por supuesto aun no sabe que pronto tendrá un hermanito, pero ya me imagino que aunque estemos lejos para cuando lo sepa escucharán su reacción, a mi me ha dejado algo sordo después de descubrir algo que sin duda se coló en la mensajería que con él me envío Tsunade. Debo confesar que a mi también me sorprendió y quizás un día abarque el mercado yaoi para dar pelea a Usagi-san, pero por ahora me encuentro en la parte final de mi nueva novela de Icha-Icha, de la cual pronto tendrás noticias._

_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones y buenos deseos_

_Jiraya."_

Iruka tomo la hoja más grande, desdoblándola con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa. Kakashi releía la carta de Jiraya.

-Kakashi, ¿Recuerdas el sobre que nos entrego Ami-san?, al volver de nuestro viaje a Yusenkio

-Sí, pero aun no se donde quedo

-Pues aquí está.

Iruka le dio la vuelta para que Kakashi pudiera verla.

Eran ellos. Kakashi besando la frente de Iruka mientras que Iruka descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi, lo besaba en el cuello, la mano de Iruka lograba cubrir un poco del rostro del ninja copia, pero dejaba apreciar la mayoría, un rostro joven, masculino con una expresión amable y de plena felicidad, mientras Iruka se mostraba apasionado y entregado al hombre que estaba a su lado. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba estampada en color negro, la firma de Ami-san junto a una breve nota_**.**_

"_**Gracias por dejarme conocer el rostro del más puro amor."**_

Kakashi levantó el dibujo y lo puso a contraluz, Iruka se levanto para quedarse detrás de la silla de Kakashi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de esté.

-Se verá muy bien junto a la ventana de nuestra habitación…

-Mira aquí está la carta de Naruto.

"

_Iruka y Kakashi-sensei:_

_Ahora puedo entender mejor porque se aman tanto. Ami-san, pude conocerla y me contó sobre ustedes, le he dicho que están felices y que me han dejado ser parte de su familia, ella también se encuentra bien, quizás pronto los visite._

_Muchos saludos a todos en la aldea. Ero-senin me ha dicho que tendré una sorpresa al volver, espero que no estés dando muchos problemas a Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei o te las arreglarás conmigo._

_Cuídense, los quiere_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Saludos a Hatake y los Ninken"._

_-_Naruto, aun tiene problemas de redacción, pero me hace feliz saber que está bien.

-Bien Iru-chan es hora de terminar de arreglar tus pantalones, antes de que llegue tu antojo de la tarde…

Una tarde soleada los Ninken se encuentran en el jardín de la casa jugando con Hatake, Kakashi agradece que Hatake se tome tan enserio su papel de cuidar a Iruka, pues él saldrá nuevamente a un entrenamiento y su última misión antes de que Iruka de a luz, en poco más de una semana.

Iruka tiene casi tres meses de embarazo su vientre comienza a abultarse y se ha convertido en el nuevo sitio preferido para besarlo de Kakashi, quien espera llegar con tiempo suficiente para arreglar la habitación de Naruto y de su nueva hija ó hijo.

La familia Hatake-Umino está comenzando una nueva aventura y todos quieren vivirla.

* * *

Oh si una nueva historia puede asomarse, y sin duda alguna Hatake y los Ninken estarán ahi para ayudar a Iruka a no querer lanzar por la ventana más próxima a Kakashi.

Rapidamente, está historia había permanecido en stand by por cerca de 3 meses o más y hoy finalmente he podido darle fin y un nuevo principio, eso me hace feliz, espero que les guste el final dedicado a quienes siguen este fic. Gabriela Inés, mp rago, ximeB, shasad naoko, a todos muchas gracias por su apoyo. y uno especial a Nittah que gracias a sus hermosas imagenes me hizo ver la luz.

**Yusenkio** fue tomado del manga y anime de Ranma 1/2 de **Rumiko Takahashi**, mientras que el nombre de **Usagi-san** ha sido tomado del anime y manga junjou romántica de **Shungiku Nakamura.**

Me he baso en el fic Nueve meses de **Kashirushi'nii**, para desarrollar la idea del embarazo de Iruka.

Los personajes de Mostaza, Ami-san, Rayto-san y Hatake son de mi propiedad xD (ojala mi sempai no se enoje por usarlo para un fic yaoi)

Me despido por el momento ahy que ayudar a Iruka-sensei a preparar la fiesta d su adorado espantapájaros. Saludos.

P.D. Dejenme saber su opinión a través de un review.


End file.
